¿Por qué tenía que pasar? (11Ene)
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Beckett tiene un hermano. Nunca habló de él a sus compañeros de la 12th pero un día, se ve obligada a hacerlo cuando recibe una llamada espeluznante.
1. Chapter 1

1

Entre risas, charlas y burlas se les paso a todos gran parte de la mañana. Castle había traído comida de aquel restaurante chino que tanto le encantaba a Kate para que todos pudieran comer en la sala de descanso de la comisaría y así poder pasar más tiempo junto a Beckett. Cuando todos se lo estaban pasando en grande metiéndose con Castle, el móvil de la detective empezó a sonar y esta salió de la sala disculpándose pero llevándose consigo una taza de café que Castle la preparo.

Kate – Beckett

Desconocido – ¿Katherine Beckett?

Kate – Si, Soy yo…. ¿Quien es usted?

Desconocido – La llamamos desde el hospital The Galery en Sacramento, California.. Su hermano a sido ingresado en el hospital esta misma mañana, ahora mismo esta en medio de una operación en el quirófano debido a que recibió una apuñalada en el lado derecho del pecho.

En ese instante, cuando la detective oyó las palabras hermano y apuñalada, sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y la taza de café cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de diminutos pedacitos, que en pocas milésimas de segundo se esparcieron por el suelo de la comisaría. Debido al estruendo de la taza chocando contra el suelo, los 4 compañeros salieron de la sala de descanso en dirección a donde estaba Beckett, todos llevaban una cara de preocupación por su amiga pero sobre todo el escritor, quien pudo ver la mayor expresión de tristeza, preocupación y culpabilidad que jamás había visto en la cara de su queridísima detective.

Kate - ¿Sobrevivirá? – Fueron las únicas palabras que beckett pudo decir, mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a caer pos su rosto.

Desconocido – Lo siento pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, no puedo darla una respuesta hasta que no salga del quirófano. Es necesario que venga ya que no hemos encontrado otro familiar cercano exceptuando a su padre, pero no nos responde a las llamadas.

Kate – Por supuesto que iré, estaré allí en cuanto pueda, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en Nueva York y hasta California hay unas cuantas horas, me gustaría que si Aarón se despierta le dijeran que estoy de camino y que llegare en breve. – intento decir entre sollozos

Desconocido – De acuerdo.

Kate – Gracias

Desconocido – No tiene porque dárnoslas.

Un segundo después de colgar, Kate sintió como sus piernas fallaban y se dejo caer al suelo lentamente y puso sus manos tapándose la cara mientras su llanto no cesaba. Durante la conversación telefónica, la detective intento mantenerse firme y fría para intentar saber algo de su hermano que la dejara con alguna esperanza de que podría seguir vivo, pero en cuanto colgó no pudo aguantar más. Cuando Castle se dio cuenta de la situación, se agacho al lado de la detective y la abrazo como pudo, quería hacerla saber que estaba a su lado, que no estaba sola, que pasara lo que pasara el iba a estar ahí. Kate en esa situación no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo, mientras los dos se fueron levantando poco a poco. Ryan Lanie y Esposito que estaban observando la escena, se dieron cuenta de que algo muy grave la debía de estar pasando para que Beckett se abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a Castle en la comisaría. Al escritor se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver sufrir tanto a su musa, pero hasta que ella les contara lo que pasa no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarse a ella y transmitirla tranquilidad.

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos hasta que Kate se pudo tranquilizar un poco y se separó lentamente de Castle, que durante esos minutos, eternos para ella y escasos para el, cada vez se preocupaba más, hasta que Kate por fin habló

Kate – Castle por favor, dime que tienes un avión privado.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capítulo más! Espero que os guste;)

Esto lo escribí hace ya un año, y comparado con como escribo ahora esta un poco, bastante mal. A lo largo de los meses he ido mejorando u ahora escribo mejor. Tampoco genial, porque hay gente que me da mil vueltas, pero no me disgusta tampoco ajjaja. Pues espero que os guste y, cualquier Review será agradecido.

2

…. hasta que Kate por fin habló

Kate – Castle por favor, dime que tienes un avión privado.

Rick – Pues claro, tengo una propiedad privada en la luna y no voy a tener un avión -Dijo con el fin de sacarla una sonrisa a Beckett.

Esta le dedico una simple pero triste sonrisa, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas otra vez. Castle al verlo, se las limpio con el pulgar a lo que la detective solo pudo decirle gracias con una sonrisa.

Kate – ¿Crees que podrás tenerlo listo para despegar antes de que termine el día?

Rick – Le tendré listo para despegar en menos de una hora si es lo que necesitas.

Kate - ¡¿Enserio!? Muchas gracias Castle.

Rick – No tienes que darlas Kate. Respecto a la llamada…. – Beckett no le dejo terminar

Kate – Chicos – dijo para que todos se dieran por aludidos, tanto castle como sus amigos que seguían allí – Se que queréis saber lo que ha pasado pero ahora no estoy lista para contarlo, os prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a California y sepa como se encuentra os llamare y os lo contare todo.

Lanie – Cielo… no te preocupes por eso ahora, simplemente ve allí y estate junto a quien quiera que sea ¿vale? Seguro que al verte se alegra un montón – comento con el plan de hacerla sentir mejor.

Espo – Estamos de acuerdo con Lanie, vete y no te preocupes por nosotros.- hablo refiriéndose a él y a Ryan, su fiel compañero.

Kate – Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad.

Rick – Un momento…. ¿Has dicho "lleguemos"?

Kate – Si Castle, quiero que me acompañes, no quiero estar sola tan lejos de casa y menos aún con lo que a pasado…. Si no te importa claro.

Castle - ¿Como me iba a importar? En este momento lo último que quiero hacer es dejarte sola. – "además, pensaba ir contigo me dejaras o no" pensó pero prefirió guardárselo para si mismo. – Te paso a buscar como en ….. ¿1 hora? Para que tengas tiempo para preparar la maleta.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue en dirección al ascensor mientras marcaba un número de teléfono.

Lanie – Escúchame bien Castle no dejes a Kate sola ni un momento ¿me oyes? Debe de estarla pasando algo muy grave solo con ver como se abrazo a ti delante de toda la comisaría, ya sabes lo reservada que es Kate con su vida personal, y más contigo.

Castle iba a contestar pero Esposito lo interrumpió

Espo – Bro, tiene razón, no la dejes sola en ningún momento.

Rick – Estaos tranquilos chicos, os prometo que no la dejare sola, a menos que ella quiera.

Lanie - ¡Quiera ella o no ni se te ocurra dejarla sola! O si no…. Tengo una mesa llena de bisturís e instrumentos muy afilados…..

Rick – Entendido – Dijo Castle tragando saliva ruidosamente – Creo que me voy a ir chicos o si no no me dará tiempo a preparar todo para el viaje. ¡Adiós!

L&R&E - ¡Adiós! Y cuídala

Rick – Lo haré

Al mismo tiempo….

Kate – Vamos contesta….

Jim – Cielo

Kate – Hola papa

Jim – ¿Qué a pasado?

Kate – ¿Lo sabes?

Jim - ¿Saber el qué?

Kate – Como has dicho eso pensé que ya lo sabias….

Jim – Katie cariño, lo reconozcas o no, siempre me llamas o cuando necesitas o quieres algo, o cuando a pasado algo a si que…. ¿Qué es esta vez?

Kate – Papa, es Aarón, me han llamado de un hospital de Sacramento diciendo que le habían apuñalado y que estaba en el quirófano – Dijo Kate entre sollozos, al tener que decirlo, se imagino a su hermano tirado en el suelo en el mismo callejos que su madre, en la misma postura, en el mismo lugar, desangrándose sin nadie cerca, sin poder despedirse de nadie, pero esta vez no era como su madre, su hermano todavía tenia posibilidades de salvarse, sí, todavía podía salvarse.

Jim – Oh dios mio…. ¿Esta bien?

Kate - no lo se papa, me dijeron que no me podían decir nada hasta que no saliera de quirófano.

Jim – Katie cielo no llores – la dijo Jim al notar en su voz como se estaba angustiando y apenas podía hablar.

Kate - ¡Como quieres que no llore Papa! Es Aarón, es mi hermano, ya perdí a mama hace muchos años, no quiero perderle a él también.

Jim – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a buscar el primer vuelo que haya para sacramento y allí hablaremos tranquilamente.

Kate – No hace falta papa, voy a ir con Castle en uno de sus aviones privados, salimos en 1 hora oh y… tú no vienes.

Jim - ¿Cómo que no voy?

Kate - No papa, prefiero que te quedes aquí en Nueva York y que vayas a mi apartamento y prepares en la habitación de invitados todo lo necesario para cuidar de Aarón.

Jim – Esta bien – "En estas situaciones es mejor llevar la corriente a kate" pensó – Aun así, Katie ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Kate – Lo tendré papa, lo tendré. Te quiero

Jim – Y yo a ti también cariño.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa. No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí ni cuanto tiempo había tardado. "Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo con papa" pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro. Miró el reloj, faltaba más de media hora para que Castle viniera a buscarla a si que se puso a preparar todo lo necesario. Cuando tuvo todo listo, llevo la maleta y la pequeña mochila cerca de la puerta y subió a su habitación donde se dejo caer sobre la cama y se puso a pensar que sería de su vida si la persona que la había "salvado la vida" años antes iba a morir, o que haría si sobrevivía pero sobre todo, pensó en como le diría a Castle que tenia un hermano….


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es bastante cortito y me gustaría cambiarlo y hacerlo más largo pero como lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo, no quiero modificar nada por si meto la pata en algo xD

Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura. Oh y muchas gracias por los Review:)

Una última cosa, si a alguien que esté leyendo esto, y también le gusta El Mentalista, agradecería que leyeran el Crossover: "Reencuentros Inesperados".

* * *

3

Rick - ¡Madre, ya he llegado! – dijo con una voz desanimada, triste y preocupada.

Martha – Oh, hola.

Rick – Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una maleta madre, me voy a ir unos días, a California.

Martha – ¿Una nueva firma de libros? – pregunto, aunque sabia que se tenia que tratar de Beckett ya que su voz sonaba diferente, sonaba preocupada y triste.

Castle empezó a contarle la historia con todos los detalles sin que se le escapara ninguno, desde lo bien que se lo estaban pasando en la sala de descanso hasta cuando se despidió de los chicos. Martha, que había escuchado todo el relato de su hijo, no entendió la actitud de Kate, como el resto de los presentes en aquel momento cuando sucedió todo, pero no lo dio importancia ya que antes o después si hijo se lo contaría, cuando el mismo lo supiera. Supo lo mal que debía estar la inspectora por como Castle se lo estaba relatando. Siempre solía dar énfasis a las palabras para resaltar cosas e inflar su ego, pero esta vez no, esta vez se lo contó todo con una voz triste y preocupada.

Después de contarle todo lo ocurrido a su madre, el escritor subió a su habitación y empezó a preparar una maleta con todo lo necesario para el viaje. Al mismo tiempo, se hacia preguntas a si mismo, ¿Qué la estaría pasando a Kate? ¿Por qué esta tan mal? ¿Será algo muy grave? Aunque esa última la tuvo que descartar, ya que sí era algo muy grave por como reacciono a la llamada.

Una hora mas tarde….

Kate se despertó de repente asustada por el sonido del timbre, había tenido uno de sus peores sueños, si se podía llamar así. Estaba junto a su hermano en NY dando un paseo cuando se acerco alguien y le empezó a acuchillar por el cuerpo, cuando ella intento hacer algo, no se podía mover, era como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo. Desde luego aquello no era un sueño, era mas bien una autentica pesadilla. Después de las de su madre, tantas y tantas pesadillas que tuvo sobre eso, la de su hermano fue sin duda una de las peores…

Miro el reloj, las 15:40, estaba algo confusa, ¿que hacia ella a esas horas en casa? Debería de estar en comisaría….Bajo hasta el salón, en dirección a la puerta cuando vio la maleta y la pequeña mochila, entonces se acordó de todo, de la llamada, de su hermano, de sacramento, del hospital, de Castle, Castle, ese hombre que la transmitió un poco de calma cuando aquella misma mañana la abrazo poco después de recibir la espeluznante llamada. Estaba realmente enamorada de él y, que estuviera con ella después de lo que ocurrió en comisaría, que la acompañara en el viaje, sin saber el motivo por el que se iban…. La devolvió un poco de paz en ese día, que empezó como otro cualquiera, pero del que podía pasar a ser o el mejor de su vida o el peor.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y se acordó que había quedado con Castle para que la recogiera y se fueran al aeropuerto. Se apresuro en ir hacia la puerta pero la persona que había detrás no era quien ella se esperaba….

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Cualquier Review será agradecido:)


	4. Chapter 4

Mil disculpas :( Debía de haber subido este capítulo mucho antes. Tengo escritos muchísimos más pero he estado superestresada con los exámenes trimestrales y me olvidé por completo de los dos fics que tengo en marcha. De verdad que lo siento :( Este capítulo también es algo corto y me imagino que los siguientes también lo serán (No pensé que fueran tan cortos) en verdad, hace un año me parecían super largos... aajaja

Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo:) Intentaré subir estas navidades más capítulos, uno o dos por semana, (si me acuerdo) y así compensar todo este tiempo que he estado desaparecida. Cualquier Review será agradecido!

* * *

_**4**_

Al abrir la puerta la detective se encontró con una mujer pocos años mas joven que ella, calculaba que tendría dos o tres años menos. La mujer la miro a la cara y después miro una fotografía. Entonces sonrió y unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, y se lanzo a abrazar a Beckett. Esta se intento separar pero la mujer no la soltaba.

Mujer - ¡Eres tu! Si, eres tú, cuanto me alegro de verte.

Beckett se deshizo del abrazo, estaba algo incomoda en ese momento, con esa situación. La desconocida sabia quien era ella, pero ella no la conocía de nada. Una lista de caras familiares empezaron a pasar por su mente rápidamente intentando encontrar algún parecido con esa chica, pero nada, no había nadie que se pareciera a ella, cuando de repente se echo a correr hacia la habitación. Se acordó que su hermano la había mandado una foto de una chica, una de las personas más fieles que había encontrado en su trabajo, y la confeso que se había enamorado de ella pero que tenía miedo a decírselo por si le rechazaba. Durante esa conversación, Kate se dio cuenta de que la vida de su hermano no era muy diferente a la suya, tenía un trabajo con amigos fieles, y se había enamorado de una persona. Para ella Castle, para él esa extraña mujer que había en su puerta. La detective empezó a hurgar en cajones, armarios, puertas, con el fin de encontrar una caja. Después de varios minutos buscando, la encontró, una caja de zapatos, forrada con imágenes y fotografías suyas, de su hermano y de su madre, pero de su padre no. Quito la tapadera, donde había una foto en la que estaba ella subida a caballito en su hermano, y de fondo un enorme descampado verde con árboles altísimos. La foto era de hace muchos años porque ella tenia 14 años y el 17, se les veía a los dos felices, juntos. Empezó a rebuscar dentro de la caja hasta que encontró un sobre. Fue escaleras abajo a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba la mujer con una expresión de confusión en la cara. Se acerco a ella y abrió el sobre, sacó una carta, y junto a esta, una fotografía. Era ella, no había duda, era ella, unos años mas joven, pero era ella. Esta vez fue Beckett la que se lanzó a abrazarla y la mujer, cuyo nombre era Avril, la correspondió en el abrazo.

Hace unos años, Kate recibió una carta de su hermano, la dijo que había encontrado un trabajo que le gustaba, que tenía amigos allí en los que podía confiar y que había una mujer que le volvía loco. Esa mujer se llamaba Avril. La dijo que se parecía un poco a ella. Segura de sí misma y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por las personas a las que quiere. Al principio no se soportaban entre ellos pero, con el paso de los años, acabaron siendo almas gemelas, como uña y carne. Al recordar esas palabras, Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y decir para si misma, "si, son como Castle y yo".

Pocos minutos después, las dos mujeres rompieron el abrazo, había un silencio abismal, hasta que por fin Avril empezó a hablar.

Avril – Hola, me llamo Avril y soy una compañera de trabajo de tu hermano.

Kate – Lo se – Dijo levantando la carta y la fotografía

Avril – Bueno, Soy su compañera, y su novia.

Kate se quedó inmovilizada, ¿Su novia? ¿Había dicho que era su novia? Entonces que hacia allí, tendría que estar con su hermano cuidándolo, a su lado, apoyándole, pero no, ella estaba aquí, sentada en su sofá, hablando tranquilamente con ella como si no hubiera pasado. Entonces una rabia se apodero de la detective.

Kate – ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?

Avril – Veras…. Es algo largo de explicar

Kate – Tranquila tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Avril – Esta mañana, Aarón y yo estábamos de camino al trabajo cuando alguien se acercó hacia mí corriendo con un cuchillo, tu hermano se puso en medio y recibió él la apuñalada. En cuanto reaccione a lo que estaba pasando, saque mi pistola y le dispare, no tengo muy buena puntería y le di en la pierna, pensé en acercarme a el para pegarle otro tiro en la cabeza pero…. Había cogido a Aarón y tenia el cuchillo en su cuello. Me dijo que no me moviera o le cortaría la yugular. Estuve pensando unos segundos que debía hacer, Aarón se estaba desangrando pero si intentaba hacer algo le mataría y no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a si que baje el arma. Al ver mi reacción, soltó a Aarón y se fue corriendo hacia una furgoneta negra que le estaba esperando, se monto y se fue. Yo me acerque corriendo hacia tu hermano, me rompí un trozo de mi camisa y le apreté en la herida para que no siguiera sangrando, pero era en vano. Un transeúnte que pasaba por allí llamo a la ambulancia que no tardo mucho en venir. Antes de que se le llevaran, me dijo que te viniera a buscar, que estabas en peligro, tu yo y todas las personas cercanas a él. Le dije que no pensaba separarme de su lado. Entonces me dijo que viniera hasta aquí, a avisarte del peligro, que eras su hermana pequeña y que si algo te pasaba jamás se lo iba a perdonar - Al oír esas palabras Kate no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empezaran a humedecer, toda la rabia que tenia dentro se empezó a liberar. Entendía porque le había dejado a su hermano solo, aunque eso no la gustara nada – a si que accedí y vine hasta aquí. Me costo encontrarte, llegue hace un par de horas a Nueva York y no sabia por donde empezar a buscar a si que, me senté en el banco mas cercano y cerré los ojos. Entonces me acorde que Aarón me contó que trabajabas en una comisaría, me dijo el numero, pero no lo recordaba a si que, fui por las calles deambulando, en busca de una comisaría. Un buen rato después encontré una, no se que numero era, ni me interesa saberlo, solo quería encontrarte. Subí hasta la 1º planta por el ascensor, ni siquiera se como llegue a entrar y me encontré con un policía, entonces le dije tu nombre y me contó que trabajabas en la 12. Me acerque hasta allí, y pregunte por ti, me dijeron que te habías ido a casa después de recibir una llamada, me dio tu dirección y, bueno…. Aquí estoy.

Kate, después de escuchar la historia, se quedo pensando un momento, su cara cambió varias veces de estado, al repasar todo lo que Avril la había contado. Cuando termino, respiro hondo y continuó hablando.

Kate – A si que… estamos en peligro.

Avril – Si.

Kate – Esta bien – Se levanto del sofá y vio como Avril hacia lo mismo – Iremos a comisaría y les pediré que te protejan. Te alojaras en mi casa, o en la de mi padre, donde tú prefieras. – iba a seguir hablando pero la mujer la interrumpió.

Avril – Y tu ¿A dónde vas?

Kate – A Sacramento, con mi hermano, necesito saber que esta bien.

Avril – Déjame ir contigo

Kate negó con la cabeza y continúo

Kate – Tu te quedaras aquí, es donde estas más segura.

Avril – Pero…

Kate – Pero nada. Te quedaras aquí y te protegerán.

Avril – Vale. Pero en cuanto sepas algo de Aarón avísame por favor.

Kate – Te avisaré, no te preocupes – Dijo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

Kate subió a su habitación, no quería que Avril oyera su conversación. 1 tono…. 2 tonos….3 tonos….

Espo – Esposito

Kate – Hola Espo, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Chachachan! jajaja se acabó por hoy xD. ¡Recuerden... Reviews tanto si les ha gustado como si no! Así sabré que puedo hacer para mejorar :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco, dedicado a mi querida amiga Sara, por la cual tengo alguna amenaza de muerte... Gracias a ella y a su impaciencia subiré varios capítulos hoy mismo. Un beso enorme a todos los que leen y dejan Reviews.

* * *

5

Kate subió a su habitación, no quería que Avril oyera su conversación. 1 tono…. 2 tonos….3 tonos….

Espo – Esposito

Kate – Hola Espo, necesito tu ayuda.

….

Espo – Claro, dime

Kate – Veras, es largo de explicar y no tengo tiempo.

Espo – Hazme un resumen

Kate – Esta bien, necesito que protejas a una mujer, tú y Ryan.

Esposito estaba algo confundido con lo que le había dicho Beckett pero, dado lo que pasó en la comisaría, prefirió no preguntar.

Espo – Pues claro

Kate – ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

Espo – No hace falta, si me lo pides será por algo y ya me lo contaras mas adelante.

Kate – Muchas gracias de verdad.

Espo – No tienes que darlas, somos una familia, y las familias se ayudan.

Kate – De acuerdo – Dijo una Kate aliviada sabiendo que no tendría que dar ninguna explicación a su compañero. – Gracias, os la mandare a comisaría en un rato.

Espo – Entendido jefa, cuídate.

Kate – Lo haré.

Kate se sintió mejor y bajo hasta el salón con la intención de indicarla donde estaba la comisaría y darla explicaciones sobre lo que tenia que hacer cuando ella no estuviera en Nueva York. Era fácil, solo tenia que seguir las instrucciones de Esposito. Con hacerle caso valdría, no era tan difícil.

Miro el reloj. Las 16:00. Castle estaría al llegar a si que bajo y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la comisaría y que tenía que hacer caso al chico de aspecto latino. Cuando Avril se despedía de su futura cuñada, Castle apareció por las puertas del ascensor, pero decidió no salir de allí hasta que la extraña mujer que no conocía de nada se fuera. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y se despidieron. Entones fue cuando Castle decidió salir, saludo a la mujer y miro con cara de interrogación a Kate.

Kate – Una amiga Castle, una amiga.

Rick – A, y… ¿como es que es la primera vez que veo a esa amiga?

Kate – No se.

Castle no quiso dar más importancia a la mujer ya que vio como la cara de la detective cambio por completo y unas lágrimas estaban luchando por salir de su cara. Castle como todo buen caballero entro en la casa y copio la maleta y la mochila para llevarla al coche. Cuando Kate subía a dejar algo, Castle se percató de una foto que había encima de la mesita del sofá. Se acerco un poco para verla mejor, un hombre y una mujer sonrientes. Estaba seguro de que la mujer era la que había visto hace apenas unos minutos, estaba mas joven, pero era ella. En cambio el hombre… el hombre se le parecía a alguien, pero no averiguaba a quien, esa sonrisa que tenia, era igualita a la de alguien que conocía pero no daba con esa persona. Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Rick - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó sonriente

Kate – Si

Ese "si" fueron las ultimas palabras que se dijeron durante todo el trayecto de ida al aeropuerto. Cada uno iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, Castle con lo que la estaba pasando su queridísima detective para que estuviera tan mal, y en aquella foto pero más aún concreto en aquel hombre. Esa sonrisa la había visto antes, además el hombre se parecía en si a otra persona y le daba mucha rabia no averiguar a quien. Mientras tanto la detective, estaba mirando por al ventana hacia algún punto lejano de la carretera. Tenia la mirada perdida, pero aún así se podía ver el dolor que estaba sufriendo. A mitad trayecto, Beckett saco una foto. Dos adolescentes, una chica de unos 13 años junto a un chico de 16, sonriendo a la cámara. "Deben de ser hermanos" pensó Castle, ya que los dos tenían un inmenso parecido. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa. Ahora eran dos fotos las que estaban en la cabeza del escritor. Este se fijo que de los ojos de su musa estaban empezando a brotar lágrimas que ni ella misma optó por detener.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en menos de media hora. Una vez allí, Castle diferencio su avión privado del resto y le izo un gesto a Kate indicándola cual era. Ambos se subieron al avión y se abrocharon los cinturones, esperando a que despegara para quitárseles.

Pocos minutos después, la azafata les indico que el avión ya había despegado. Castle se acerco a la detective, se sentó a su lado y la copio de la mano con ternura.

Rick – Kate…

Kate – Antes de que yo naciera, mis padres tuvieron otro hijo…


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de nada, avisar que cambié algunas cosas para que me cuadraran en la historia. Espero que no les importe!

* * *

6

Castle se acerco a la detective, se sentó a si lado y la cogió de la mano con ternura.

Rick – Kate…

Kate – Antes de que yo naciera, mis padres tuvieron otro hijo…

…..

Kate – Antes de que naciera, mis padres tuvieron otro hijo, Aarón, mi hermano mayor. Tres años después, nací yo. Tuvimos una infancia feliz, como cualquier familia. Vivíamos en España, en un pequeño pueblo de la provincia de Valladolid. Mi hermano me picaba y yo e él pero nos queríamos mucho. Me protegía en el instituto de la gente que se metía conmigo y yo se lo agradecía. Siempre, desde que era pequeñita ha estado protegiéndome. Un día, cuando yo tenía 14 años, estaba en clase de matemáticas en el instituto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aparecieron el director junto a los dos jefes de estudio y me llamaron. Toda la clase me miraban extraños, nunca me habían llevado a dirección o jefatura y era raro de mí que me riñeran. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, ni yo misma. Salí de la clase y fuimos hacia el despacho del director, allí estaba mi hermano que para entonces tenia 17 años. Cuando me vio se acerco a mí y me abrazo, entonces supe que algo había pasado y que no era nada bueno. Mi hermano tampoco lo sabia, y nos mandaron sentar a los dos. A los pocos minutos, después de unas miradas entre el director y los jefes de estudios, el primero empezó a hablar. Nos dijo que nuestro padre les había llamado diciendo que habían encontrado a mi madre muerta en un callejón de USA. La habían apuñalado – Al decir esto, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por el rostro de Kate sin control alguno – No les deje terminar y me fui corriendo hacia mi clase, entre dentro, cerré la puerta con fuerza y empecé a llorar dejándome caer al suelo, igual que lo hice esta mañana en la comisaría. Algunos compañeros se acercaron, otros me miraban con preocupación y los que tenían más confianza se agacharon junto a mí. Entonces entro mi hermano por la puerta se agacho a mi lado, me levanto y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Él también estaba llorando pero intentaba disimularlo un poco para hacerme sentir algo mejor. Estuvimos así un buen rato, los dos llorando sin ningún control pero al menos estábamos juntos. Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco, cogimos cada uno nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos a casa. Según entramos, dejamos las mochilas en la entrada. Estábamos destrozados por la noticia que nos acababan de dar y para colmo encontramos una nota de nuestro padre.

Me he ido e USA a identificar a vuestra madre, ojala no sea ella. Un beso para los dos, procurare estar allí cuanto antes.

Empecé a gritar furiosa diciendo que por qué se había ido, por qué nos había dejado solos, mi hermano intento tranquilizarme y nos sentamos los dos juntos en el sofá, me dijo que lo había echo por nosotros, que cuanto antes se iría antes sabría si de verdad era ella o no. Mi hermano entonces tenia 17 años y como la mayoría de edad en España es a partir de los 18 se podría decir que él ya lo era. Paso un día, y otro y otro y mi padre no volvía. Pasamos varias semanas solos. Ninguno de los dos fuimos al instituto o a cualquier otro sitio, simplemente nos quedamos en casa disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Las cartas, mensajes y llamadas de familiares y amigos iban aumentando cada día que pasaba, pero no respondíamos, estábamos muy débiles y no podíamos hablar del tema con alguien que no fuera nosotros dos. Todavía no estábamos preparados. Después de 15 días solos, mi padre apareció por casa, cabizbajo y dolorido, pero con una botella en su mano. Se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que si que era ella, que la habían matado. Al oír aquellas palabras, subí corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Mi hermano subió corriendo detrás mió pero no le dio tiempo a entrar. Intentó pasar pero yo no se lo permití. Me quede allí sola llorando junto a una foto de mi madre. No podía parar hasta que unas voces me obligaron. Eran mi hermano y mi padre, estaban discutiendo. Oí un ruido de un cristal roto. Baje corriendo y encontré a mi hermano gritándole a mi padre. "¿Pero que haces? ¿No tienes suficiente con que haya muerto mama que ahora te quieres matar haciendo que te de un coma etílico?" Entonces mi padre aumento más la voz y le grito "¡Cállate inútil! ¡No eres mas que un niño mal criado que solo se preocupa por si a su papi le da un ataque al corazón!" Y mi hermano le contesto "Recuerda que fuiste tu quien me criaste". Después de que mi hermano dijera eso, mi padre perdió los papeles y empezó a beber sin parar, se disponía a gritar a mi hermano todavía mas cuando me metí de por medio y le empecé a gritar "¡Te odio! Nos dejaste solos durante 15 días justo después de que supiéramos que había muerto mama. Ni siquiera tuviste la valentía de venir y decírnoslo a la cara y tuviste que llamar al director para que nos lo contara. Y ni se te ocurra llamar inútil a Aarón porque al menos el estuvo conmigo y no me dejo sola como lo hiciste tu" Ante mis palabras, mi padre levanto la mano para pegarme pero mi hermano le agarro y le detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. "Ni se te ocurra tocarla" Le dijo. Mi hermano ya había cogido suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarse a mi padre y este no pudo otra cosa que hacer que irse, pero no sin antes coger todas las botellas de alcohol que encontró por la casa. Intente ir tras el pero Aarón me lo impidió. Después de aquello, estuvimos sin saber ninguna noticia de nuestro padre, nosotros dos estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo y yo le agradecí un millón de veces que le hubiera frenado a mi padre antes de pegarme. Me dijo que nunca permitiría que alguien me tocara y mucho menos que fuera mi padre.  
Los tres primeros meses que estuvimos solos, yo apenas comía, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la guitarra y escribiendo canciones, era la única forma que encontraba para desahogarme. Mi hermano mientras tanto estuvo buscando un trabajo para poder mantenernos ya que mi padre había decidido irse. No tuvo suerte y no encontró ninguno a si que tuvimos que coger los ahorros que teníamos para la universidad de él. Le dije que no hacia falta, que podíamos aguantar, pero el me dijo que no, que iba a coger ese dinero quisiera yo o no. Entre los dos, decidimos que no íbamos a seguir mas tiempo allí en España, no hacia más que recordarnos a nuestra madre a si que nos mudaríamos a USA, Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y familiares y viajamos hasta aquí. Pero cuando llegamos, nos esperaba otro problema. No nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría de edad aquí es a partir de los 21 años y mi hermano solo tenia 18. Nos llevarían a un lugar de acogida y nos separarían y eso ninguno de los dos íbamos a permitirlo. Mi hermano contrato a un abogado y después de varios meses de juicio, donde nos alojamos en una casa que encontramos, el juez nos dio la libertad, diciendo que ya que nuestro país natal es España y allí la mayoría de edad es a los 18, le considerarían a mi hermano mayor de edad aquí aunque no lo fuera.  
Pocas semanas después, Aarón encontró trabajo y con ese dinero nos fuimos manteniendo poco a poco. Pasaron los años y yo acabe cumpliendo los 18. Al igual que mi hermano, me consideraron mayor de edad en cuanto los cumplí y me dejaron entrar en la academia de policía donde me formaría. Allí la gente me trataba diferente, todos tenían de 21 años para arriba pero yo en cambio tenía 18. Aquello no me impidió sacarme la carrera 3 años después y entre en el cuerpo de homicidios donde me encuentro ahora. Aunque mas tarde recibimos otra noticia, a mi hermano le habían trasladado de trabajo y se tendría que ir a Sacramento si quería seguir con ese puesto de empleo, después de hablarlo, decidimos que aceptaría ese empleo, ya que yo ya había cumplido los 21, buscamos alguna casa en Sacramento para él y a los 2 meses se mudó. Me costó mucho separarme de él ya que pasamos 7 años juntos sin separarme ni un momento pero, tenia que irse. A si que le acompañe al aeropuerto y le vi como se iba en el avión. Pasaron otros 10 años, yo aquí en NY trabajando en la comisaría donde conocí a esposito, ryan y lanie y donde más tarde te conocí a ti, mientras mi hermano estaba en Sacramento. Intentábamos hablar todos los días y le contaba todo lo que descubría sobre el asesinato de mi madre, ya que me pase mis primeros diez años en la comisaría averiguando algo sobre aquel día. En los cumpleaños tanto de él como el mío nos reuníamos bien aquí o bien allí. Hasta hace 5 años que apareció mi padre por arte de magia. Llevábamos sin vernos 17 años y de repente vino como si nada hubiera pasado, le dije que no quería verle que se fuera y desapareciera como lo hizo durante esos 17 años. Me dijo que no que lo sentía mucho, que no supo lo que hacia. Al final acabé perdonándolo pero mi hermano no. Le estuve intentando convencer pero me dijo que jamás le iba a perdonar, que intento pegarme y que eso nunca lo olvidaría, no se puede pegar a una hija y menos en un momento como aquel. Que no le iba a perdonar nunca, quizás si no me hubiera levantado la mano aquella vez, ahora estaríamos los tres juntos pero mi hermano tomo una decisión y la pensaba cumplir.

Castle después de aquella larga explicación que le había dado la detective sobre su vida, sobre como llego a ser quien es ahora pero sobre todo, lo que izo su hermano por ella todos estos años atrás, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber estado junto a ella, por no haberla conocido antes. Nunca se podría imaginar lo mucho que sufrió su querida Kate. En ese momento lo único que Castle pudo hacer fue abrazarla y demostrarla, igual que horas antes en la comisaría, que no estaba sola, que le tenia a su lado, que esta vez estaba él. Castle sabía que la infancia de Kate había sido muy difícil después de la muerte de su madre pero jamás se imagino una cosa así. Ya le contaría en otro momento lo de la llamada, por ahora tenia suficiente con lo que le había contado. Pero a la vez estaba contento porque Beckett se había abierto a él, le había contado una parte muy importante de su vida, que solamente sabe su familia y desde ahora él también.


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo más. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

7

Mientras abrazaba a Beckett, el escritor se dio cuenta de una cosa. La detective le acaba de contar como fue su infancia, pero cuando ellos dos se conocieron, le dijo que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 18 años, pero ahora le acababa de decir que había muerto cuando tenía 14. Si tenía 14 cuando ocurrió aquello, ¿por qué les dijo que tenía 18? Se lo preguntaría otro día, ya le había contado suficiente como para ahora sacar ese tema. Pero había una cosa que si necesitaba saber y la intriga le estaba matando por dentro a si que se atrevió a preguntar. Cuando la detective se tranquilizo, Castle vio la oportunidad de hablar.

Rick – Kate, Kate mírame – La dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano para obligarla a mirarle a lo ojos – No estas sola, me tienes aquí, y te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, pero necesito saber por qué estamos yendo hacia California con tanta urgencia. – Kate suspiro, sabía que se lo tenía que contar a si que, después de respirar hondo un par de veces empezó a hablar.

Kate – Esta mañana, en la comisaría, me llamaron por teléfono desde un hospital de Sacramento, me dijeron que mi hermano había sido apuñalado y que estaba en medio de una operación en quirófano. Les pregunte si se pondría bien, si se recuperaría y me dijeron que hasta que no saliera de quirófano, no me podían decir nada.

Rick – Kate…

Kate – Por favor Rick, déjame continuar.

Rick – Por supuesto.

Kate – Cuando viniste a mi casa a recogerme, la mujer que había no era una amiga, era la novia de mi hermano, me dijo que estaba allí cuando le apuñalaron y mi hermano le dijo que viniera hasta NY para decirme que me pusiera a salvo, yo, ella y todos nuestros familiares cercanos porque venían a por nosotros. Intentaron matar a mi hermano y en cuanto lo consigan vendrán a por Avril y a por mí – Las lagrimas volvieron a cubrir todo el rostro de la detective - Por eso necesito llegar lo antes posible a Sacramento, para proteger a mi hermano. Necesito saber que esta bien, que se recuperara. No puedo perderle Castle, no puedo, ya perdí a mi madre no quiero perderle a él también. No… No… - La vez de la detective cada vez sonaba más débil y entrecortada debido al llanto – Estuvo a mi lado desde que mi madre murió. Siempre. Siempre. Y si le pierdo ahora Castle, no se que voy a hacer.

Rick – Shh Kate, tranquila, shh veras como se recuperara y todo volvera a la normalidad, Shh Shh.

No tenia ni idea de como lo hacia pero la voz del escritor siempre la calmaba, era una voz suave y reconfortable, una voz de confianza. Castle sabía de sobra que el hermano de la detective podría morir en cualquier momento pero tenia que intentar darla esperanzas, no se podía venir abajo ahora. No, ahora no.

Beckett saco una foto de su bolsillo, era la misma foto que había sacado en el coche. Los dos niños adolescentes de 13 y 16 años, sonrientes. "Como he podido ser tan tonto" se dijo para si Castle, es ella y su hermano, los mismos ojos verdes que tanto le enamoraban y la misma sonrisa que le encantaba, la misma que ponía todas las mañanas cuando le entregaba el café. En la foto, se la veía muy feliz, junto a su hermano, supuso que eso era antes de que muriera si madre porque los dos aprecian tan felices, sin ninguna preocuparon, sin tener ni idea de lo que les iba a ocurrir, de que se les vendría el mundo encima a los dos…

Estuvieron el resto del viaje tranquilos, ella miraba la foto y le contaba alguna trastada que le hacia su hermano cuando eran pequeños, él la sonreía y le mostraba todo su apoyo, aunque a veces no podía evitar reírse ya que Aarón era muy bueno molestando a Kate. De vez en cuando, Castle se imaginaba a la detective de pequeña con una expresión de fastidio por lo que acababa de hacer su hermano, y con la cara de "esta te la guardo" que tantas veces le había puesto a él. No podía evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen.

Entre la charla y las últimas risas, el viaje se les izo más corto de lo que esperaban. En cuanto llegaron, Castle alquiló un coche y se pusieron rumbo al hospital gracias al GPS que había incorporado en el coche. Castle consiguió sacarla alguna sonrisa a Kate cuando se perdían por el camino.

Kate – Por esta razón siempre conduzco yo – Comento una de las veces que se perdieron, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa, acción que no paso desapercibida por el escritor.

Rick – Haberme dejado conducir algún día en NY y ahora no estaríamos así.

Kate – Coge la segunda calle a la derecha – Dijo una Kate confiada, sin mirar a ningún mapa ni al GPS, mientras soltaba una pequeña y débil risa por el comentario de Castle.

Rick - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kate – No es la primera vez que vengo, no me conozco este sitio tan bien como me conozco Nueva York, pero si lo suficiente como para orientarme en él.

Llegaron al hospital en pocos minutos gracias a las indicaciones de Beckett. Subieron a las 1º planta tal y como indicaban en la entrada para ir a secretaria y preguntar en que habitación estaba Aarón. Cuando lo encontraron fue Castle el que habló.

Rick – Buenas tardes, nos gustaría saber en que habitación se encuentra Aarón Beckett.

Secretaria – Por supuesto – Estuvo buscando en el ordenador unos minutos – Planta 8 habitación nº 365

Rick – De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Secretaria - Adiós

Rick – Adiós

Kate – ¿Y bien?

Rick – Planta 8 habitación nº 365

Kate – Planta 8 habitación nº 365, bien. Vamos.

Rick propuso subir por el ascensor pero había una cola enorme y Kate quería ver cuanto antes a su hermano a si que le convenció de subir por las escaleras, aunque al escritor no le hico ni pizca de gracia.

Kate – Vamos Rick o a este paso no llegaremos nunca.

Rick – Claro lo dice la que sale a correr todas las mañanas. Pero yo, no lo hago a si que por favor vete mas despacio – Dijo con dificultad para respirar mientras se ponía las manos en las rodillas y se agachaba un poco – Nos llegamos por la tercera planta y ya llevamos 80 escaleras.

Kate – ¿Vas contando las escaleras que hay?

Rick - Por supuesto, así podré presumir luego de haber subido dios sabe cuantas escalera y de no haber muerto en el intento

Kate – Dios Castle, que exagerado eres – Ante ese comentario, el escritor se izo el ofendido. – Sigamos anda, quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Continuaron su camino pero cuando por fin llegaron a la planta 8, Kate se quedó paralizada. ¿Y si ha muerto? ¿Y si ha sobrevivido pero le quedan unas pocas horas de vida? ¿Y si a sobrevivido y todo ira bien? Millones de preguntas como esas empezaron a rondarle la cabeza cuando una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Rick – Kate, ¿estas bien?

Kate – Si, vamos.

Kate fue mirando todas y cada una de las habitaciones, con el fin de encontrar el numero. 340, 345, 350, 355, 360, 361, 362, 363, 364… 365, al fin.

Kate abrió con cuidado la puerta, vio como un hombre se encontraba tumbado en ella, un hombre con todo tipo de aparatos enchufados en su cuerpo, un hombre lleno vendajes en su pecho, pero también, un hombre con los ojos abiertos.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Castle se quedó fuera esperando, no quería entrar, bueno la verdad es que si quería pero ese era un momento de familia y no quería interrumpir. Cuando la detective se dio cuenta de que Rick no había entrado con ella, se dio media vuelta, le agarró de la mano y le hizo entrar con ella. No quería estar sola en ese momento y sabía que si necesitaba ayuda, el escritor estaría allí con ella. Castle, al sentir la mano de su musa agarrada a la de él, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, lo disimulo y entro con ella pero prefirió mantenerse al margen de la conversación. En cuanto entraron, a Aarón se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa, pero aun así se le veía muy mal.

Aarón – Hey Pequeña – Dijo apenas sin fuerza para hablar

Kate – Sabes que odio que me llames así

Aarón – Por eso te lo llamo, aunque si prefieres que te llame Chiquilina… tú misma.

Kate – Pequeña, me gusta pequeña – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, su hermano estaba vivo y aunque se le veía mal, era algo que se curaría con el tiempo.

Al pensar aquello, que su hermano estaba vivo, que se recuperaría, unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por el costo de la detective pensando la suerte que había tenido, pero esta vez las lagrimas no era de tristeza, eran de alegría y esperanza porque estaba vivo. Cuando Aarón vio que su hermanita pequeña estaba llorando hizo un intento de levantarse pero le fue inútil, las heridas estaban muy recientes y apenas se podía mover. Al ver eso, Castle que seguía dado de la mano de Kate miro al hermano de Beckett, era muy parecidos, entonces se dio cuenta, la foto en la que salía un hombre con una mujer, la que vio en la mesilla del sofá del apartamento de Kate era su hermano, los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, como en la foto de los dos adolescentes que también eran ellos. Este con la mirada, le dijo que la ayudara a lo que el escritor respondió. La soltó la mano y la abrazo por detrás. Gesto que Kate agradeció mucho, aunque no la gustaba mostrarlo, se sentía mas calmada cerca de su escritor favorito a si que se apretó contra el y le agarro las manos con una suya mientras que la otra se la daba a su hermano.

Estuvieron así un buen rato sin decir palabra ninguno de los tres. Aarón fue mejorando y se le notaba. Beckett se sentía muy a gusto en ese momento, el amor de su vida aún sin demostrar la estaba abrazando y estaba agarrada de su mano, mientras que con la otra le mostraba todo su cariño al hermano perfecto. Si, sin duda era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Pasaron un tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Aarón – Si, la tenías que ver a Katie con un berrinche que casi no podía con él porque no le quisimos comprar un peluche.

Rick - ¿Enserio? Tiene que ser una broma – Miró a Beckett que estaba toda colorada, su hermano la estaba poniendo en ridículo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, estaban los dos juntos disfrutando – La dura inspectora llorando por un peluche… no es muy buena imagen – Dijo mientras aguantaba todo lo que podía la risa pero tuvo que soltarla porque al final acabaría explotando.

Aarón – Si pero lo mejor fue cuando… - Kate no le dejo terminar

Kate – Ni se te pase por la cabeza contar eso.

Aarón – Oh vamos… no es tan malo.

Kate – No, no es malo, es lo siguiente.

Aarón – Bueno pues como te estaba diciendo, lo mejor fue cuando… - Pero ella le volvió a interrumpir.

Kate – Aarón hablo en serio, ni se te ocurra contarlo.

Castle miro con cara de suplica a la detective pero esta se negó rotundamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kate – No Castle, ruega todo lo que quieras pero eso nunca lo vas a saber. – Entonces Aarón aprovecho que su hermana se había puesto de espaldas a él para hacer un gesto con los labios al escritor "luego te lo cuento" y este solo pudo sonreír imaginándose que habría echo para que no quisiera contarlo.

La detective volvió a agarrar de la mano a su hermano y se quedaron hablando otro rato más cuando, de repente, Aarón cerró los ojos y su cabeza se giro hacia un lado, se quedo inmóvil, una de las maquinas conectadas empezó a hacer un ruido seguido, siempre el mismo, y fue cuando su mano dejo de hacer fuerza al agarrar la de Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kate – ¡Aarón! Por favor respóndeme ¡Aarón! – Dijo sin poder parar de llorar – Castle vete a buscar a un medico ¡YA!

Castle salio lo mas deprisa que pudo al pasillo y fue en busca de algún medico pidiendo ayuda mientras corría. Una enfermera se acerco a él, ya que le vio muy alterado.

Enfermera - ¿Se puede saber que le ocurre?

Rick – Sígame – No la dio tiempo a contestar, la agarro del brazo y le llevo corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban Beckett y su hermano. La enfermera al ver la maquina supo que al paciente se le había parado el corazón y llamo desde su walkie-talkie a un medico, estos tardaron en venir medio minuto pues en cuanto se quisieron dar cuenta, ellos ya estaban allí.

Cuando se llevaron a Aarón hacia otra sala, la detective noto como sus piernas empezaban a fallar, sentía que se iba a caer, de su cuerpo surgió un peso increíble que no podía soportar pero notó como un cuerpo amigo, la abrazaba, un camarada del que se había olvidado por completo cuando vio como su hermano dejaba de apretarla la mano. Ahí estaba él, rodeándola todo su cuerpo con sus brazos, mostrándole cariño y confianza. Esta vez no estaba sola. A pesar de que su hermano podría estar muerto, se sentía algo mejor por tener a Castle a su lado, abrazándola. Pero su llanto no cesaba, por mucho que ella quisiera pararlo, no lo conseguía. Millones de lágrimas luchaban por ver cual salía antes de sus ojos. El escritor se percató de eso y la abrazo aún más fuerte y cuando se hubo calmado, empezó a hablar.

Rick – Kate… No estas solas en esto.

Kate – Lo se – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mano – Pero… ¿como voy a superar esto?, ahora solo me queda mi padre y yo, yo…

Rick – Kate, no sabes si esta muerto, todavi… - La detective no le dejo terminar.

Kate – Cómo me puedes decir que no se si esta muerto cuando le e visto como cerraba los ojos delante mío, cuando le he visto como su mano dejaba de hacer fuerza delante mío, cuando he visto como aquella maquina infernal empezaba a hacer ese ruido. ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

El corazón del escritor se iba partiendo a pedacitos cada vez que veía llorar a su musa pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no era la dura detective la que sufría, sino una niña pequeña que teme por la vida de su hermano mayor. Una niña que tuvo que madurar y convertirse en mujer muy pronto, una niña a la que su hermano le apoyo siempre.

Por dentro de Beckett todavía había esa parte de niña pequeña, esos años de felicidad y esa preciosa sonrisa que durante muchos años se escondieron debido a la muerte de un ser querido.

Rick – Recuerda que cuando te dispararon, a ti también se te paró el corazón y mírate, aquí estas, completamente viva. Tu hermano y tú tenéis las mismas raíces y estoy seguro que es igual de fuerte que tú o incluso más. A si que ten fe y se paciente, veras como antes de lo que esperas tu hermano estará entrando por esa puerta.

Kate asistió con la cabeza, adoraba a ese hombre, incluso en ese momento, sus palabras y el tenerle con ella, la daba un rayo de esperanza, que aunque fuera pequeño, era algo. Los dos se fueron a la sala de espera y se quedaron allí un largo rato, en el que estaban sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

… Kate…

Es increíble como una simple acción puede cambiarte la vida, como un diminuto movimiento o una sola palabra, por insignificante que sean, pueden girar tus expectativas del futuro en milésimas de segundo. Odiamos hoy lo que ayer quisimos, Deseamos con ardor un objeto y días después no podríamos soportar su imagen. Como bien a dicho Castle, NO puedo abandonar mis tres grandes e invaluables amigas. Intuición, Inocencia y Fe.

….Rick….

Esto es un clarísimo ejemplo de que nosotros no controlamos nuestras propias vidas. Beckett es una persona increíble y la muerte de su madre la hundió durante muchos años y cuando por fin se pudo recuperar, que el asesinato no fuese su primera misión en la vida, la ocurre esto. Espero que su hermano se recupere, no se que va a ser de ella como muera también. Aun así, por mucho que desee que se recupere, no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar y, como la he dicho antes a Kate, tener fe.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Pasaron 30 minutos y todavía no sabían nada de él. Otros 30 minutos más, otra hora más, y nada. No tenían ninguna noticia de Aarón. A cada minuto que pasaba Kate se estresaba más. Durante los 50 primeros minutos la detective se dedico a dar vueltas por al sala, mientras que el escritor estaba sentado en una de las sillas observándola. Cuando se canso, se sentó al lado de él, volvió la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así durante unos largos minutos y hasta que se tranquilizo un poco y saco una carta que había junto a la foto de ella y su hermano. La desdobló la leyó, la volvió a doblar, la acaricio y se la ofreció a Castle.

Kate – Ten, léela

Rick - ¿Qué es esto?

Kate – Una carta, ahora léela antes de que cambie de opinión

Rick – Esta bien.

Castle desdobló con el mayor cuidado que pudo la carta y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

PARA MIS NIÑOS

Dos fueros los días más maravillosos, importantes y mágicos de mi vida,  
Cuando al mundo vinisteis,  
El primer día.

Vosotros,  
Sin saberlo, sin desearlo,  
Fuisteis y sois,  
El remedio a mis penas,  
El remedio a la desilusión,  
El remedio al desamor,  
y es que no hay nada más bonito,  
Que sentir vuestro calor.

Y es que como niños que sois,  
Trasmitís lo que muchos van olvidando,  
La ternura, el cariño,  
la dulzura, la alegría,  
la inocencia, la picardía,  
todo en su más pura esencia.

Os empecé a sentir,  
Casi como la brisa del mar,  
Cada día un poco más,

Cada día notaba que crecíais más y más,  
Hasta que llego el día,  
Que salisteis a buscar,  
Un espacio en este mundo,  
Para empezar a luchar.

El día más extremo,  
Desde el más puro dolor,  
A la más pura alegría.  
Así es la vida.

Con cada uno en mis adentros  
Mil sensaciones experimente,  
Sensaciones que solo una mujer  
Puede conocer.

La sensación más conmovedora,  
al veros nacer,  
Y rodearos con mis brazos por primera vez,

Que bonito fue nuestro primer contacto,  
Que bonito fue sentir vuestro tacto,

Muy preocupada estuve,  
Pensando en si todo iría bien,  
A la vez muy ilusionada,  
Sin acabármelo de creer,  
Que tal día como aquel os llegaría a conocer,

Ahora formáis parte de mi vida,  
Sois parte de mí ser, de mi persona, de mi corazón,  
Por eso si algún día,  
Os llegara a perder,  
Seria la desgracia,  
La que empezaría a nacer.

Pero si eso no sucede,  
Con ilusión viviré,  
Dando gracias a la vida,  
Que os dejo nacer.

El veros crecer,  
Es lo más reconfortante,  
Ver hasta donde hemos llegado,  
Mirando siempre adelante,  
Siempre sin padecer.

Para no tropezar,  
Para que de nada os llegara a faltar,  
Trabajando,  
Ganas no han faltado,  
Solo con veros,  
Sanos i enteros,  
Mil horas trabajaría,  
Hasta la madre más angustiada.

Viví sin ilusión,  
Viví sin entender,  
Para que estuviera en este mundo,  
Pero cambio cuando os empecé a conocer.

Por eso ahora tanto valoro  
El regalo que me disteis al nacer,

Me disteis ilusión,  
Me disteis una razón,  
Le disteis sentido a mi vida,  
Pues perderla seria,  
Demostraros que el primer día,  
Se moría.

Si estáis leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy con vosotros. No se cuál es la razón de mi ida pero os prometo que yo nunca quise dejaros. Espero que vuestro padre sepa cuidaros como yo lo e echo todos estos años en los que he visto crecer a las dos mejores personas del mundo. Os quiero tanto mis niños, y lo hago igual aquí, desde el cielo, donde rezo cada día para que no os pase anda y podáis vivir felices. También quiero que no os dediquéis toda la vida a recordarme, se que habrá momentos en los que os olvidéis de mi, porque algo o alguien, os este haciendo felices. Antes de que os deis cuenta, seréis unos buenos adultos que estén viviendo su día a día, como yo lo hacia con vosotros y Jim. Piensa que siempre habrá algo que será la motivación que te ayude a seguir día a día y mi motivación erais vosotros. Os he querido, os quiero y os querré siempre.

Johanna.

Rick – Es de…

Kate – Si, la escribió mi madre un día por si la pasaba algo y nos contó donde estaba haciéndonos prometer antes que no la abriríamos a menos que la hubiera pasado algo.

Rick – ¿La llevas siempre contigo?

Kate – Sí, bueno la verdadera la tiene mi hermano, esto solo es una fotocopia.

Rick - ¿Por qué es él el que lleva la verdadera?

Kate – Cuando era pequeña era muy despistada y me olvidaba las cosas en cualquier lado. Ninguno de los dos queríamos que la carta se perdiera a si que decidimos que sería mi hermano quien tuviera el original. Y menos mal porque si no se hubiera quemado cuando explotó mi casa.

Rick – Nunca te la había visto.

Kate – Eso es fácil de responder, nunca la saco. Siempre la tengo guardada en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Rick - ¿Y cuando llevas vestido?

Kate – No quieras saberlo…

Rick - ¿Y si quiero?

La detective iba a contestar pero alguien entró en la sala.

Enfermero – ¿Familiares de Aarón Beckett?

Kate – Si, soy su hermana.

Enfermero – Su hermano ha salido de quirófano.

Kate - ¿Se pondrá bien?

Enfermero – Mientras le estábamos operando ha sufrido otro paro cardiaco, luego hemos logrado que su corazón volviera a latir solo pero habrá que vigilarlo muy de cerca

Kate - ¿Cuándo podré verle?

Enfermero – Cuando las enfermeras le instalen la llevaremos con el. Quédense aquí y les avisaremos

Kate – Esta bien. Gracias.

Rick – Lo ves, te dije que se pondría bien.

Kate – Esta vivo… ¡Esta vivo! ¡Si, esta vivo! – Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle.

Rick – Si esta vivo pero afloja o el que morirá seré yo.

Kate – Si claro perdona, es increíble, como se puede cambiar tan rápido de estado de animo – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. La misma sonrisa que tenía en aquella foto de cuando era pequeña, la que tanto le enamoraba a él. – Espera un momento, tengo que llamar a mi padre – Dijo mientras sacaba su móvil.

Rick – Pues claro.

1 tono… 2 tonos…. 3 tonos…

Kate – ¡Papa!

Jim – Katie Cielo.

Kate - ¡Esta vivo, se pondrá bien!

Jim - ¿Quién? ¿Aarón?

Kate – No, la mesa. Pues claro que es Aarón

Jim – Menos mal.

Enfermero – ¿Señorita Beckett?

Kate – Papa te tengo que dejar, luego te llamo y seguimos hablando, te quiero.

Jim – Y yo también cielo, yo también.

Kate – Adiós.

Jim – Adiós.

Beckett cortó la llamada y se dirigió al enfermero.

Kate – Perdona, era importante. ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

Enfermero – Si, sígame.

Kate – Hey Castle, vamos.

Castle – ¡Voy!

Estuvieron recorriendo una gran cantidad de pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 400. La detective entró embalada y se dirigió a abrazar a su hermano.

Kate – Menos mal que sigues vivo, no se que habría echo si hubieras muerto.

Aarón – Eso nunca – Ambos se miraron y sonrieron - ¿Te importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Castle?

Kate – No, claro pero… ¿Para que?

Aarón – A ti que te importa – Dijo mientras la sacaba la lengua.

Kate – Vale, ya me salgo – Mientras le sacaba la lengua a él.

En cuanto Kate salió de la habitación, un silencio abrunal se apodera de ella. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El escritor estaba muy nervioso, le temblaban las piernas. No sabía lo que él quería decirle ni que le iba a saltar y no quería meter la pata.

Aarón – Hey, tranquilo, no te voy a matar – Ante esas palabras, Castle notó como su cuerpo se relajaba – Solo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermana. Por estar ahí con ella mientras yo estaba… bueno ya me entiendes. Gracias por estar ahí para ella.

Rick – Siempre.

Aarón - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rick – Pues claro, dispara.

Aarón – ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi hermana?

Rick – Cualquier cosa. Incluso daría mi vida por ella.

Aarón – Wow, ni te lo has parado a pensar.

Rick – No me hace falta.

Aarón – ¿La quieres verdad?

El escritor no se esperaba esa pregunta, puede que la anterior si, pero esta, esta no. No sabia que decir. Pues claro que la quería pero… ¿se lo diría a ella? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Rick – Bueno es algo… difícil de explicar…

Aarón – Para mi es una pregunta muy sencilla, simplemente contesta sí o no.

"Vaya, igual de directo que su hermana en los interrogatorios" pensó Castle.

Rick – Sí pero ella todavía no está preparada para... – Aarón no le dejo terminar.

Aarón – Créeme, lleva preparada bastante más de lo que tu piensas.

Rick - ¿Cómo?

Aarón - Si supieras la cantidad de cosas que me a contado sobre ti, siempre que me llamaba me contaba algo, siempre, ya fuese cualquier estupidez, pero me lo contaba, la hacía mucha ilusión. Ahora mismo, es como si te conociera de toda la vida y creo que hemos hablado… ¿Cuanto 3 minutos? Pero tiene miedo de que ya no sientas algo por ella. Me ha contado TODO – Dijo esta última palabra resaltándola.

Rick - ¿Todo?

Aarón – Si todo, desde aquel caso en el que te conoció hasta el otro día, pasando por aquel verano en el que la invitaste a ir a los Hamptons y el día en el que la dispararon y tú la dijiste que la querías. – A Castle se abrieron los ojos como platos. No se lo podía creer. Pensaba que no le importaba tanto. Una sonrisa se reflejo en su cara. – Te ha pillado por sorpresa ¿Eh?

Rick – Si bueno, no pensaba que le importara tanto.

Aarón – Las personas que más les importamos a Katie somos tú, y yo.

Rick – ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Aarón – Para que seas tu el que de el primer paso.

Rick - ¿Yo?

Aarón – Si, tu.

Rick – Pero una vez me dijo que cuando murió su madre, bueno vuestra madre, que levanto un muro dentro y que hasta que no…

Aarón – Y hasta que no lo consiguiera derribar no estaría lista para afrontar una relación con alguien a quien quiere de verdad.

Rick – Pues si que te a contado todo…

Aarón – Ya te lo dije.

Rick – ¿Y si todavía no a derribado ese muro? ¿Y si no esta lista?

Aarón – Lo esta.

Rick - ¿Y por qué no da ella el primer paso?

Aarón – Fácil, nunca lo ha hecho.

Rick – ¿Nunca se ha declarado a ningún hombre?

Aarón – No, por increíble que parezca, no.

Rick – Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Aarón – Cuando era pequeña se hizo una promesa a si misma, nunca pediría salir a ningún chico, por mucho que la gustase. Siempre tendría que ser él el que lo dijera. Y aunque parezca una estupidez, lo ha cumplido a raja tabla toda su vida.

Rick – No se que decir…

Aarón – Ahora, respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Estas enamorado de mi hermana?

Rick – Desde el primer día en que la vi.

Aarón – Entonces adelante. Lo que si te pido es que no la hagas daño, ya ha sufrido bastante con lo de nuestra madre y su vuelve a sufrir algo parecido, se hundirá y no saldrá de ahí nunca. No la quiero volver a ver sufrir como la vi hace 22 años.

Rick – Nunca la haré daño, te lo prometo.

Aarón – Anda, dila que pase. Como sigamos hablando mucho más, acabara por pegar la oreja en la puerta para oír nuestra conversación

Castle soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Aarón y fue hasta la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Kate – Aleluya, pensé que me tendríais ahí fuera de por vida. ¿Qué tal estas?

Aarón – Bien, bastante bien – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Castle

Kate - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Tanta confianza entre vosotros dos… no me gusta. ¿No le habrás contado nada a Castle verdad? – Dijo esto ultimo susurrándoselo al oído para que el escritor lo oyera.

Aarón – Porfavooooor, desconfiar de tu propio hermano… No no no, muy mal.

Kate – Mira que eres tonto.

Aarón – Gracias, eso es todo un cumplido para mi

Kate - ¿Qué tal si te callas?

Aarón – ¿Y si no quiero?

Kate – A veces me sacas de quicio.

Aarón – Lo se, pásame la mochila anda – Dijo mientras señalaba una silla donde la mochila estaba encima. Kate se acerco hasta la silla y la cogió.

Kate - ¿Esta?

Aarón – No, tienes que ir a la habitación 249 y coges una hoja de papel que hay debajo de la cama, en el cual habrá un mapa sobre como llegar a la mochila.

Kate – Toma, mira que eres a veces…

Aarón – Habló aquí, la reina – Kate, le dio un puñetazo flojito en el hombro – Cojéelas – mientras le lanzaba unas llaves – Id a mi casa y quedaos allí a pasar la noche.

Kate – Ni hablar, no me pienso mover de aquí. Quieren matarte y no pienso ayudarles dejándote solo. Oh y, cuando el medico te de el alta, iremos a Nueva York hasta que encontremos a los que te intentaron matar y no me pongas ningún pero porque ahora mismo estas herido y seguro que el medico esta de mi parte. Además Nueva York es nuestra segunda tierra, nos la conocemos los dos a la perfección, lo que nos da una pequeña ventaja.

Aarón – Esta bien, pero antes necesito hablar con alguien.

Kate – No hace falta, ya esta allí.

Aarón – ¿Al final te encontró?

Kate – Si, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenias novia?

Aarón – Cuando llegara el momento

Kate - ¿Y cuando se supone que llegaría ese momento?

Rick – Siento interrumpir pero cuando Kate se enfada es mejor darla la razón.

Aarón - ¿Te crees que no lo se? Llevo con ella desde hace 36 años, créeme, a veces suele ser realmente irritante.

Kate – Siento interrumpir esta tan importante conversación, pero estoy delante y no soy sorda.

Aarón – Lo se, por eso mismo lo digo. – La detective rodó los ojos y suspiro, era imposible ganarle, siempre tenia una contestación para todo.

Rick – Bueno... Veamos que sillón me voy a coger para dormir… ¡Aja! Este – Dijo acercándose a uno que se echaba el respaldo hacia atrás.

Kate – Pues yo este – Dijo señalando al mas cercano.

Se quedaron hablando un rato mas, hasta que se hizo tarde y poco a poco los tres se fueron quedando dormidos. Mañana seria un largo día, y lo sabían.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Cuando Rick despertó, vio como la detective dormía placidamente agarrada de la mano de su hermano. Se quedo un rato mirándoles a los dos. Era increíble como cambiaba el comportamiento Kate cuando estaba con Aarón. Estaba más segura, más tranquila, y eso le gustaba al escritor. Había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas de Kate en las últimas 24 horas, y todo gracias a su hermano. Después de quedarse otros minutos mirándoles, se acerco a Beckett y le cogió la cabeza con las manos lo más flojo que podía, no quería despertarla, y la beso cariñosamente en el pelo.

Rick – Me alegro de que tu hermano este bien – Pero una voz familiar le sorprendió

Kate – Yo también – Dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

Aarón – Como veo que los dos estáis despiertos, ¿Qué tal si vais a por mi desayuno? Tengo un hambre que me muero.

Los tres se echaron a reír y Beckett y Castle se fueron al bar-restaurante a por el desayuno. Bajaron hasta la primera planta, y volvieron a subir, pero esta vez por el ascensor después de mucha insistencia del escritor.

Kate – Aquí tienes, una palmera de chocolate y un vaso de leche.

Aarón – Gracias.

Desayunaron todos juntos y hablaron de cosas sin importancia, hasta que entro el enfermero.

Enfermero – Buenos días.

R&K&A – Buenos días.

Enfermero – Veo que ya habéis desayunado.

Aarón – Si.

Enfermero – Bueno, venia a decirles que si todo va bien, se podrá ir a casa hoy mismo, por la tarde.

Aarón - ¿¡Enserio!? Muchas gracias doctor.

Enfermero – No tiene porque darlas. Pero si ocurriera cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarnos.

Kate – Por supuesto.

Rick – A si que volveremos hoy a Nueva York…

Kate – Si. Aarón, te quedaras en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?

Aarón – Vale. No me queda otra.

Rick – También te puedes quedar en mi casa y así me cuentas cosas de Kate cuando era pequeña.

Aarón – Por mi encantado.

Kate – Ya, pero por mi no. Te quedaras en mi casa sin rechistar.

Aarón – Joop no quiero – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Kate – Me da igual lo que quieras o no. Te quedaras en mi casa y se acabó.

Aarón – Que remedio…

Kate – Ahora… necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre los que te hicieron esto –Dijo señalando las heridas en el pecho.

Aarón - ¿Es necesario?

Kate – Si – Aarón suspiro y empezó a contar.

Aarón – La verdad es que no le vi mucho. Estaba andando por al calle con Avril y un hombre se acerco corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano. La iba a apuñalar a si que me puse en medio y me clavó el cuchillo a mi. Caí al suelo y empecé a ver todo borroso, luego oí un disparo y note como alguien me levantaba y apoyó algo sobre mi cuello. Estaba frío a si que supuse que seria el cuchillo. Después oí algunas voces y me soltaron, volví a caer bruscamente contra el suelo y Avril vino hacia mí. Entonces le dije que viniera a buscarte y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada mas.

Kate – Tu versión concuerda con la de Avril. ¿Le llegaste a ver la cara?

Aarón – No, lo siento.

Kate - No tienes que sentirlo, te atacaron y es normal que el pánico no te dejara fijarte en la cara. Cuando estemos en Nueva York la preguntare a Avril si ella le vio – Aarón asintió con la cabeza.

Se pusieron a hablar hasta que llego la tarde y con ella el alta medica. Los tres se despidieron de los médicos y se pusieron rumbo al coche para llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes y poder volver a Nueva York. Castle ayudo a montarse a Aarón en el coche en el asiento trasero, y se sentó en el asiento sobrante, dejando a Kate como conductora y el asiento del copiloto libre. Mientras conducía, la detective vio como su hermano le estaba enseñando algo que tenía en el móvil a Castle, y supuso que sería de ella por la forma en la que este la miraba. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, fue Beckett la que ayudo a su hermano a montar en el avión mientras Castle cogia las maletas. Una vez dentro, Se sentaron cada uno en un asiento y esperaron a que el avión hubiese despegado para levantarse. Aarón se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, ya que todavía las heridas estaban muy recientes mientras Castle y Beckett no hacían más que dar paseos por el avión, volviendo loco a Aarón con tanto movimiento. A la hora de la comida, la azafata les trajo varios platos y de postre, cuando comían una riquísima tarta de chocolate, Kate vio el momento perfecto. Se puso el dedo índice en los labios mirando a su hermano y cogio lentamente su pieza de tarta y se preparó.

Kate – Castle – Y en cuanto el escritor se giro, ¡plaf! La detective le arrojo su pedacito de tarta en la cara – Dios Castle, siempre picas – Dijo como pudo entre risas.

Rick – Si tanta gracia te hace, ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo? – Dijo mientras veía como algunos pedazos de tarta se habían caído sobre su camisa.

Kate – Ahora mismo…um… ni lo sueñes – Dijo mientras seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Rick – Ven aquí – Dijo mientras empezó a correr detrás de la detective a lo que esta también empezó a correr para no acabar como el escritor.

Kate – ¡Ni me toques Rick! No quiero mancharme – El escritor al escuchar como la detective decía su nombre, una gran sonrisa se reflejó en su cara, le gustaba como sonaba en la boca de ella.

Rick – Habértelo pensado antes de lanzarme la tarta.

Kate – Oh vamos, si eres incapaz de alcanzarme – Dijo ya que llevaban 3 vueltas dadas y le sacaba una gran ventaja al escritor – Sabes, el avión es mas largo de lo que creía.

Rick – Ahora veras… - Y empezó a correr bastante más rápido que Beckett lográndola alcanzar y abrazándola por detrás para que no se pudiera escapar.

Kate – ¡No Castle, suéltame!

Rick – Ni hablar – Y mientras la abrazaba con una mano, con la otra se recogía parte de la tarta y se la esparcía a ella por la cara – Hey Aarón, saca la cámara, quiero que vea que guapa la voy a dejar.

Aarón – Voy – Dijo mientras empezaba a husmear en la mochila en busca de su móvil.

Kate – Ni se te ocurra grabar esto – Le advirtió.

Aarón - ¿Qué me vas a hacer si lo hago? – Dijo mientras les enfocaba a los dos con el móvil.

Kate – No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá alg… - No pudo terminar ya que el escritor la había metido un cacho de tarta en la boca.

Rick - ¿Esta rica eh? – Dijo como pudo entre risas, era la distracción perfecta para que se olvidase que Aarón les estaba grabando.

Kate – Um… bastante – Dijo después de tragar - ¿Quieres probarla?

Rick – Claro, pero prefiero coger un trozo de la mesa.

Kate – Pásame una servilleta anda, que tengo la cara pringosa – Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Rick – No se de quien habrá sido la culpa.

Después de limpiarse, el escritor estaba de espaldas a Kate, hablando con Aarón y esta vio la oportunidad de vengarse por haberla machado la cara de tarta y haberla metido un trozo en la boca, aunque en parte se lo tenía merecido pero la encantaba meterse con Rick. A si que se puso detrás de el y de un salto se subió a caballito encima. Castle no se lo esperaba y casi se caen al suelo los dos.

Kate – Esto por haberme manchado la cara de tarta y haberme metido un trozo en la boca – Le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Rick – A si que… supongo que no te importara que haga esto – Dijo mientras se inclinaba poquito a poquito hacia delante.

Kate - ¡No, no! Castle estate quieto – Dijo agarrándole lo mas fuerte que podía.

Rick – ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Kate – Castle hablo enserio

Rick – Me da igual, no voy a parar.

Kate - ¡Castle! – Dijo mientras se empezó a mover, haciendo que el escritor perdiera el equilibrio, termino tirando a Beckett al suelo, y en un intento de que no se cayese, acabo en el suelo él también.

Al ver aquella escena, las risas por parte de los tres empezaron a brotar descontroladamente. Aarón hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tan feliz a su hermanita y eso le alegraba. Había grabado todo, desde que Kate le arrojo la tarta a la cara hasta ese mismo momento en el que los tres empezaron a reírse. Le encantaba ver a su hermana, despreocupada, alegre, divirtiéndose, feliz. "Es un buen hombre" pensó para si mismo sobre Castle. Se ve que quiere mucho a Katie y aunque no le conozca mucho, con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, vio como Beckett se encontraba a gusto con él. Como era alguien de confianza, pero sobre todo, alguien que la protegerá pase lo que pase y eso le dejaba mas tranquilo.

Después de reírse un buen rato, Rick se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Beckett para que se levantara y esta accedió. Pero la detective se acordó de sus amigos, y decidió que al menos tenía que llamarles y decirles que ya estaba mejor.

Kate – Castle, voy a llamar a los chicos. ¿Pongo en altavoz y así hablas tú también? – Dijo mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

Rick – Vale

Aarón – Siento ser cotilla pero… ¿A quienes vais a llamar?

Kate – A mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York te les presentare.

Aarón – Esta bien, si son como Castle, seguro que me caen bien.

Rick – ¿Eso quiere decir que te he caído bien?

Aarón – Si.

Kate – Genial, ahora has engordado su ego – pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien en la otra línea del teléfono alguien contestó

Lanie – Kate, cariño, ¿Qué tal estas?

Kate – Muy bien Lanie, gracias por no presionarme para que os lo contara.

Lanie – No hay de que, te pongo en altavoz para que podamos hablar todos, haz tu lo mismo, así podemos oír al chico-escritor.

Rick – Hombre Lanie, hombre-escritor.

Lanie – Veo que ya habías puesto el altavoz… Bueno y … ¿Qué tal esa persona?

Kate – Aarón, di hola.

Aarón – Hola – Los chicos se extrañaron al oír la voz de otro hombre que no era Castle y decidieron picar un poco a la detective.

Espo – Ui jefa, ¿Ya estas ligando por ahí? – Aarón al oír aquel comentario, una risa empezó a brotar de él pero se aguantó, quería ver como salía su hermana de aquella situación.

Ryan – Eso jefa, ¿es tu novio? – Al oír aquello, Aarón no se pudo aguantar y junto a Castle, los dos empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

Kate – Si tu significado de novio, es hermano. Si, Aarón es mi novio.

E&L&R - ¿Hermano? Preguntaron los tres a la vez, confundidos con lo que Beckett les acababa de decir.

Kate – Si chicos, Aarón es mi hermano y durante un tiempo se quedara en Nueva York conmigo – Ninguno de los tres habló, sabían que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sabían como salir de aquello.

Espo – Jefa, sobre lo de antes… - Pero una chica le interrumpió.

Avril - ¿Aarón? ¿Eres tú?

Aarón – Avril, amor mío. ¿Estas bien?

Avril – Si cariño, estoy bien ¿Y tu? Me tenias muy preocupada, pensé que habías muerto. Oh y Kate, muchas gracias por enviarme aquel mensaje, me tranquilizó mucho saber que estaba vivo.

Aarón – Si, estoy bien. ¿Le enviaste un mensaje a Avril? – Le dijo mirando a su hermana, quien le sonreía.

Kate – Si, y no hay de que, me imagino lo mal que lo habrás pasado. Oh y chicos, siento no haberos contado antes que tenía un hermano.

Espo – No pasa nada siempre y cuando nos perdones por los comentarios que dijimos antes.

Kate - ¿Qué comentarios? – Todos empezaron a reír, felices, hasta que Aarón su hermana y el escritor empezaron a oír algunos cuchicheos desde la otra línea – Chicos, ¿que esta pasando?

Ryan – Veras Jefa, pocas horas después de que Castle y tú os fuerais, nos dieron un caso.

Kate - ¿Y?

Espo – Veras, necesitamos, como decirlo…

Rick – ¿Necesitáis nuestra ayuda?

Ryan – Si – Dijo casi inaudible.

Rick – ¿Has oído algo inspectora? Porque yo no.

Kate – No la verdad yo tampoco. ¿Y tu Aarón? – Kate le negó con la cabeza para que les siguiera la corriente.

Aarón – No, la verdad es que no.

Espo – Vale, SI, estamos estancados – Castle y Beckett sonrieron.

Kate – En cuento lleguemos a Nueva York os ayudaremos. Hasta entonces, ¿Quién es la victima?

Espo – Mujer, 29 años. Trabajaba como camarera en el restaurante Harry's. Cuando revisamos el cuerpo, dimos con una cartera donde la victima llevaba su DNI. Aurora Stewart, nació en Ohio y se vino a vivir a Nueva York a los 20.

Aarón – ¿Has dicho Aurora Stewart?

Espo – Si, ¿La conoces?

Aarón – Pues claro, Katie ¿Te acuerdas de una mujer jovencita que vino a verme un día que tú estabas conmigo hace unos…2 años?

Kate – La verdad es que no…

Aarón – Te tienes que acordar. Se puso muy nerviosa al verte, me dijo que interrogaste a su "novio" una vez cuando apareció un hombre ardiendo en un horno, en la pizzería de el autentico Nick o el Magnifico Nick.

Kate – No, lo siento no me acuerdo – Dijo Kate, que aunque si que se acordaba quería saber cuanta atención le ponía su hermano cuando le hablaba.

Aarón – A eso lo llamo yo memoria de pez, en fin – Dijo pensando que más la podía decir – Me acuerdo que me dijiste que la asesina era una mujer que sacaba dinero de las drogas o algo así, que se pegó así misma para encubrirse.

Kate – A vale… ya me acuerdo – ¿Y que más da que la haya interrogado?

Aarón – Conoció a mama – Dijo sin pensárselo – La amiga de nuestra madre, Jennifer Stewart. Fue asesinada el viernes 21 de mayo de 1999, en central park. Hacia de voluntaria junto con mama y otra mujer… – Iba a continuar pero Beckett le interrumpió.

Kate – Diane Cavanaugh asesinada el domingo 7 de marzo de 1999, cerca de la 65 con Ámsterdam – Dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del avión – Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver Aurora con el caso de Mama? – Dijo haciendo que su mirada volviera hacia su hermano, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar poco a poco de sus húmedos ojos pero no hizo nada para detenerlas.

Aarón – Aurora Stewart y Jennifer Stewart – A Aarón no le hizo falta decir más. Kate ya se había dado cuenta. Aurora era la hija de Jennifer.

Kate – Ryan, Espo, seguir indagando en el caso. Si encontráis algo nuevo llamadme por favor. En cuanto estemos en Nueva York iré a la comisaría y allí me contáis el resto.

E&R – De acuerdo Jefa.

Cuando la detective colgó el teléfono, quiso abrazar a su hermano, pero todavía estaba muy débil y un simple movimiento equivocado podría abrirle las heridas y tener que volver a Sacramento. Castle, al verlo, se acerco a ella y, como había echo varias veces durante estos dos últimos días, la abrazó expresándola todo su cariño.


	12. Chapter 12

Para Sara, mi Fiancee! Espero que te guste.

12

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a Nueva York. Durante el resto del viaje no dijeron nada, ni en el avión ni en el coche de camino a casa de Beckett. Castle les dejo a la detective y a su hermano en casa y se fue a la suya para darse una duchar, cambiarse y pasarles a recoger en 2 horas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Kate y Aarón se pusieron a hablar, lo necesitaban, pero ninguno de los se atrevió a hablar hasta que Beckett harta del silencio comenzó.

Kate – Los que te han hecho esto ¿son los mismos que contrataron a Connan para que matara a mama?

Aarón – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kate – Oh vamos, soy detective, se de estas cosas. Te intentaron matar a ti porque estas involucrado en algo pero fallaron para mi suerte, y consiguieron matar a Aurora.

Aarón - ¿Y por que no han ido a por ti?

Kate – Ya lo hicieron, ¿o es que no te acuerdas cuando me dispararon con un rifle de francotirador en el funeral de Montgomery?

Aarón - Pero eso fue hace casi 2 años.

Kate – ¿Por qué te crees que han venido primero a por mí? Soy yo la que estoy investigando el asesinato de Mamá, no vosotros dos. Como vieron que mi muerte no me afectaba, fueron a por lo que mas quiero.

Aarón – Ven aquí – La dijo abriendo los brazos para que le abrazara – Vamos a cambiar de tema, dentro de… una hora – Dijo mientras miraba el reloj – Vendrá a recogernos Castle y en la comisaría posiblemente solo hablemos de eso a si que… ¿Qué tal con el escritor?

Kate – Bueno, no nos va mal…

Aarón – A ver, ¿Que ha pasado?

Kate – No a pasado nada es solo que, creo que se ha cansado de mí, se ha cansado de esperarme.

Aarón - ¿Por qué crees eso?

Kate – Hay algo que no te he contado… Hace un par de semanas, el comportamiento de Castle empezó a cambiar. Y de un día para otro, aparece con una rubia del tres al cuarto y le deja su Ferrari, a si, como si nada.

Aarón – Katie, no se ha cansado de ti.

Kate - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

Aarón – Confía en mi. Aun así, ¿Hay algo que creas que no le hayas dicho a Castle? ¿Algo que le pudiera haber herido o molestado?

Kate – No, en el funeral de Montgomery me dijo que me quería pero de repente el otro día, después de la bomba que pusieron en aquella manifestación, empezó a tratarme como nunca me había tratado. Algo a tenido que pasar, pero no se el que… seguro que se a cansado de mí – Dijo llorando a moco perdido, estaba con su hermano y le daba igual que la viera así. Era muy privada a la hora de contarle sus cosas personales a otro, pero su hermano era su hermano y eso nadie lo podía negar.

Aarón – No se a cansado de ti eso te lo aseguro.

Kate - ¿Y entonces que?

Aarón – Crees que si se hubiera cansado de ti, ¿te habría acompañado hasta sacramento? Crees que si se hubiera cansado de ti, ¿Habría estado a tu lado mientras yo estaba en quirófano?

Kate – No pero… - Entonces se dio cuenta. Castle estaba raro desde la bomba en wall street – Como e podido ser tan tonta.

Aarón - ¿A que ha venido eso?

Kate – Te acuerdas que te dije una vez que en el funeral de Montgomery Castle me dijo que me quería. Pues días después me pregunto que si recordaba algo sobre aquel día y le dije que no.

Aarón – Pero a mi me dijiste que si. Que te dijo que te quería.

Kate – Exacto. En un interrogatorio, dije que yo había pasado por el borde de la muerte y que me acordaba de todo, que recordaba cada segundo de ello, probablemente Castle estaría detrás del cristal y lo oyó. Dios, como no me he dado cuenta antes…Tengo que hablar con el.

Aarón – Si, la verdad es que si, pero si de verdad te quiere, te perdonara, estoy seguro.

Kate – Le mentí durante casi un año entero… me siento fatal – Dijo mientras seguía llorando.

Aarón – Vamos a vaciar las maletas anda, iremos a comisaría y hablaras allí con él.

Kate – Si claro, tú sueñas. No pienso decirle lo que siento delante de todos.

Aarón – Bueno pues me dejáis allí y os vais a algún sitio solos.

Kate – Esta bien. Vamos a deshacer las maletas, en media hora vendrá a recogernos Castle y quiero darme una ducha antes.

Como bien había dicho Kate, 30 min. Después llego Castle, y pusieron rumbo a comisaría. Cuando llegaron, el escritor metió el coche en el garaje y se bajaron los tres. Castle fue el primero en empezar andar pero una fuerza le detuvo. Kate le había agarrado del brazo.

Kate – Castle, ¿Podemos hablar?

Rick – No. Vamos arriba.

Kate – Por favor – Castle no quería hablar pero al ver la cara de suplica de su queridísima musa, no se pudo negar.

Rick – Esta bien. ¿Aarón vas subiendo?

Aarón – Pues claro.

Cuando ambos vieron como Aarón desaparecía por las escaleras del sótano, Castle empezó a hablar.

Rick - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Kate – Lo siento.

Rick - ¿Sientes el que?

Kate – El haberte escondido lo que realmente sentía.


	13. Chapter 13

Un capitulo un poquito más largo! Me gusto mucho escribirlo y espero que ustedes disfruten con la lectura!

13

Kate – El esconderte lo que realmente sentía. Te quiero Rick. Y ya entiendo tu comportamiento antes de que recibiera la llamada del hospital el otro día. Pero tu forma de actuar cambio completamente mientas estábamos allí. Eras como siempre, como si las dos semanas anteriores nunca hubieran existido, eras tú. Eras el Castle del que me había enamorado, pero cuando volvimos a Nueva York, regreso el Castle que me odia y hace lo posible para pasar el menor tiempo posible conmigo. Estuve pensando y entonces me di cuenta. El día en el que el funeral me dijiste que me querías, fue tanto el mejor como el peor día. Pero entonces no estaba preparada, después de que me pegaran el tiro, estuve yendo a un psicólogo. Era demasiado para mi. Tu declaración, la muerte de Montgomery, mi tiroteo… No podía con todo aquello a si que decidí que una vez a la semana visitaría a un psicólogo. Entonces fue cuando entendí que te quería y que no podía vivir sin ti. Pero tarde en abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que tu estabas ahí para mi y pensé que te habías cansado de mi, a pesar de que seguías conmigo, no estaba segura de si seguías sintiendo lo mismo y por eso no te dije nada. Pocos días después de lo de la bomba, me iba a declarar, pero te vi llegando a la escena del crimen con esa rubia y sentí una apuñalada de dolor en el pecho. Te había perdido. No sabía que hacer y para colmo, recibí aquella llamada del hospital, pensé que ya nada podría irme peor, pero entonces me abrazaste y sentí como volvías a estar ahí, a mi lado. Siempre. Te quiero y entenderé si quieres seguir enfadado conmigo, pero no podía dejar que te fueras sin saber esto.

Entonces un Rick que estuvo callado durante toda la declaración de Kate, escuchando cada palabra que decía y analizándola, la agarro la cara con las manos y la beso. Un beso largo y romántico. Un beso con el que se expresaban todo lo que sentían. Un beso que estuvieron esperando durante 4 años. Las manos de Castle, se cambiaron de sitio, una paso a la cintura de la detective y la otra, detrás de su cuello. Mientras las de Kate se posaron las dos detrás del cuello de su querido escritor. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Kate y cuando este se dio cuenta, se separo de ella, y se las secó con las yemas de los dedos, con todo el cariño que podía darla.

Kate – Pensé que te había perdido, pensé que no me perdonarías nunca.

Rick – Llevo enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi. He esperado este momento 4 años. Te quiero Kate.

Kate – Yo también Rick – Entonces, volvieron a juntar sus bocas, al principio fue un beso lento pero después el ritmo fue aumentando, la lengua de él exploraba la boca de ella, y la lengua de ella exploraba la boca de él que tantas veces había soñado, ella quería llevar el control, pero él no la dejaba, sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro con mucha rapidez. Entonces se acordó de aquel disparo, de una simple pero cruel acción que casi le separa de su musa. Con cuidado fue bajando una de sus manos hasta la cicatriz del disparo, y se la acaricio dulcemente, Quería hacerla saber, que eso sería una muestra de que estuvieron a punto de perderse el uno al otro, y que eso les hacía más fuertes ahora.

Se fueron juntos hasta el piso de arriba y justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, se soltaron las manos. Acababan de dar un gran paso, pero todavía tenían que pensar en como decírselo a sus amigos. Kate busco con la mirada a su hermano pero no le encontró.

Lanie en cuanto vio su mejor amiga se acerco a ella corriendo dándola un gran abrazo. Tanto Castle como ella, habían salido con una gran sonrisa del ascensor y sus amigos lo habían notado. Algo había pasado entre ellos pero no sabían el que.

Lanie – Creo que me tienes que contar algo – La dijo mientras la abrazaba en un susurro para que solo la oyera ella.

Ryan y Esposito saludaron a Kate con un abrazo y a Castle con un buen apretón de manos.

Espo – Bueno y… ¿Dónde esta ese hermano tuyo tan secreto?

Kate – Había subido hace unos minutos, antes que Castle y yo. ¿No ha venido?

Espo – No, nosotros no hemos visto a nadie – Kate volvió a buscar a su hermano con la mirada pero tampoco le encontró esta vez. La pareja se miraron aterrorizados. Le vieron como subía las escaleras pero ahora no estaba allí. Kate sacó su móvil lo más rápido que pudo y llamó a su hermano.

Aarón – Eii ¿Todo bien con Castle?

Kate - ¿Dónde estas?

Aarón – En la sala de descanso, te estoy viendo – Kate miro hacia allí y, efectivamente su hermano estaba allí.

Kate - No me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese – Dijo soltando un suspiro

Aarón – Vale… pero aun no me has contestado ¿Todo bien con Castle?

Kate – Más que bien, genial – Después de eso le colgó, señalo hacia la sala de descanso a sus amigos y allí estaba él, haciéndose un café.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de descanso y una vez allí, Kate les presento a su hermano.

Kate – Chicos, este hombre de aquí, es mi hermano. Aarón, estos son Lanie, Esposito y Ryan.

Lanie – Encantada

R & E – Hola.

Aarón – Hola, y encantado de conoceros a los tres.

Espo – Es increíble el inmenso parecido que tenéis vosotros dos – Dijo señalando a los hermanos.

Kate – Oh vamos, no nos parecemos tanto.

Lanie – Cariño, sois clavaditos, y la verdad es que tu hermano no esta nada mal – Kate se sonrojo ante el comentario de Lanie, "nunca cambiara" pensó.

Aarón – ¿Todavía te sonrojas cuando te dicen algún cumplido?

Kate – ¡Cállate! – Ahora la detective estaba más roja todavía.

Aarón – De pequeña, cuando la pedía salir un chico delante de mí, se ponía como un tomate – Todos empezaron a reír a excepción de Kate, que cada vez estaba mas roja – Mirad, igualita a como esta ahora.

Kate – Otro comentario y te pego un tiro – Dijo una Kate completamente roja.

Aarón – Me acuerdo de una vez que aquel chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jake? – La detective al oír aquel nombre levanto la vista del suelo ya que no quería que la vieran así de roja, para fulminarle con la mirada a su hermano quien empezó a correr alrededor de la sala, poniendo objetos en medio para que Beckett no le alcanzara.

Kate – Como cuentes eso te juro que… - Pero una voz no la dejó terminar

Gates – Beckett, a mi despacho, ¡YA!

Kate – Mierda, y tu – Dijo señalando a su hermano – Te vienes conmigo.

Aarón – Creo que solo te ha llamado a ti.

Kate – Grrrr me sacas de quicio. Oh y como se te ocurra contar algo, creo que a Avril la interesara saber…

Aarón – Entendido, boca cerrada. ¿Avril?

Espo – Se fue a su hotel, con protección.

Aarón – A vale, menos mal.

Beckett marcho hacia el despacho del capitán y una vez allí en la puerta, respiro hondo una vez y entro.

Kate - ¿Señor?

Gates – Detective, ¿quien es ese hombre?

Kate – Es mi hermano Señor.

Gates – No sabía que tuviera un hermano detective.

Kate – Pues… ya lo sabe.

Gates – Bien y ahora, mándale a casa, este no es un lugar para jugar.

Kate – Creo que eso no va a ser posible Señor.

Gates - ¿Cómo ha dicho?

Kate – Que no le voy a mandar a casa y, si me obliga, me voy yo también. Alguien le quiere matar y no pienso dejarle solo y sin protección.

Gates – Esta bien, se puede quedar, pero otro jueguecito como el que acaba de ocurrir ahora, y se irán los dos a casa.

Kate – Si Señor.

Seguidamente, Kate salió del despacho y se fue a la sala de descanso donde sus amigos la estaban esperando.

Espo - ¿Y bien?

Kate - ¿Y bien que?

Ryan – ¿Que te ha dicho?

Kate – Que quien era este de aquí – Dijo señalando a su hermano – Y que le mandara a casa.

Aarón - ¿Me voy?

Kate – No, te quedas, pero me a dicho que otro "jueguecito" como el que acabamos de hacer y nos mandara a casa a los dos. A si que mas te vale estar calladito – Aarón levanto el pulgar indicadote a Kate que lo había pillado.

Todos salieron fuera de la sala y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas, pero antes, Castle les invitó a todos a cenar hoy en su casa, celebrando que el hermano de Kate estaba vivo. El escritor también tenía planeado contarles a los chicos su relación con la detective pero eso tendría que hablarlo primero con ella.

Buscaron una silla como la del escritor y la pusieron en el otro lado de la mesa de Beckett. Mientas esta se puso a hacer el papeleo, Aarón y Castle se pusieron a hablar entre ellos con signos, ya que no querían que Kate les oyera.

Rick - ¿Quieres un café?

Kate – Oh si, gracias.

Rick – Ahora te le traigo. Aarón ¿Quieres uno?

Aarón – Si, espera que voy a ayudarte – Los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia la sala de descanso. Kate se imaginaba que tendrían una conversación "muy interesante" que no le haría ni pizca de gracia, pero al fin y al cabo, eran los 2 hombres a los que más quería. – Bueno y… ¿Qué tal con mi hermana? Os he visto a los dos con una gran sonrisa al salir del ascensor.

Rick – Bien, bastante bien – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aarón - Ese bastante bien… ¿Cómo debería tomarlo?

Rick – Como tu quieras futuro cuñado.

Aarón – Entonces… ¿Estáis juntos?

Rick – Si, pero yo, no te he dicho nada ¿Entendido?

Aarón - ¿Por qué?

Rick – No se si Kate querrá que tu lo sepas.

Aarón – Oh vamos… Es mi hermana

Rick – Por eso mismo. Prométemelo.

Aarón – Te lo prometo, pero, como me entere de que la haces daño, la hieres o la pones lo cuernos, he de decirte que tengo una 9mm en mi casa y que no dudaré en usarla – El escritor trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza – Aun así, cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre Katie, aquí me tienes.

Rick – Deberíamos salir, a este paso Kate vendrá a por su propio café y quiero dárselo yo.

Aarón – Esta bien, vamos. – Cogió su taza y salieron de la sala hacia la mesa de Kate.

Rick – Ten.

Kate – Gracias – Dijo sonriente – Sobre lo de la cena de esta noche, no hacia falta.

Rick – Tu hermano esta vivo y creo que se lo merece – Kate sonrió.

Aarón – Bueno… ¿Cuanto papeleo te queda?

Kate – Bastante… ¿Rick a que hora va a ser la cena?

Rick – Que te parece – Dijo mientras miraba el reloj disimulando la emoción que le había echo escuchar su nombre y no su apellido – a las nueve, así tendrás 3 horas para terminar el papeleo, ir a casa darte un baño y cambiarte.

Kate – Vale.

Rick – Me voy, así preparo todo y luego no estoy pillado de tiempo, ¿te encargas tú de avisar a los chicos de la hora? – bajo el tono de voz y se acerco al oído de la detective – quiero que esta noche sea muy especial – y acariciándola suavemente la mano se dirigió al ascensor - ¡Adiós!

Kate – Si, ahora se lo digo. ¡Adiós!

Pasaron un par de horas entre papeleo, charlas y alguna que otra risa. Los primeros en irse fueron Aarón y Kate, ya que tenían que preparar todo para Aarón y terminar de colocar las cosas del viaje, poco después se fue Ryan para avisar a Jenny, ya que también estaba invitada y por ultimo Esposito y Lanie.

Aarón – A si que… Castle y tú estáis juntos ¿no? – Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, sabía cuando su hermana le mentía y esta vez no iba a poder desviar la mirada ya que estaba conduciendo.

Kate – ¿Te lo ha contado él? – "Típico de Katie, esquivar una pregunta haciendo otra" pensó Aarón

Aarón - No, tu sonrisa enorme al salir del ascensor y también la de él os han delatado – Kate sonrió.

Kate – Si, estamos juntos. Pero de esto a los demás nada ¿entendido?

Aarón - ¿Por qué?

Kate – Empezaran a meterse con nosotros, amigablemente, pero estarán una temporada metiéndose con los dos. Sobre todo con Castle, es el primero que pica.

Aarón – Pero antes o después se acabaran dando cuenta.

Kate – Lose, y se lo diremos antes, pero todavía no.

Aarón – Haya tu. Castle es un buen tipo.

Kate – ¿Te crees que no lo se?

Aarón – Sabes, de todos tus novios, creo que es el que mejor me cae. Los demás eran mas, pasotas, es decir, no te cuidaban tanto como lo ha hecho él. Solo con haberle visto como te apoyaba cuando yo estaba en la camilla… cuando vuelva a Sacramento, estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que él te protegerá.

Kate – Tienes razón, con mis otros novios me seguía haciendo la dura pero con Rick, es diferente, me siento segura y eso me calma.

Llegaron a casa de Kate y esta se fue directa al baño, tardo 15 de hora en bañarse, mientras su hermano preparaba la habitación donde dormiría. Cuando la detective salio del baño, su hermano entro, pero a diferencia de ella, solo tardo 2 min. Salió vestido con sus boxers y unos vaqueros colgados del hombro. Se dirigió al cuarto que sería su habitación durante un tiempo y se termino de vestir. Mientras cada uno terminaba de vestirse, Aarón llamo a su novia para avisarla de la cena y decirla a la hora que habría que estar en casa del escritor y mientras Kate se puso a ordenar su cuarto. Ya estaba vestida, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos de tacón altos, con una camiseta de manga corta y una chaqueta. No quería ir muy formal ya que sabía que era una cena entre amigos, nada especial. Cuando termino de vestirse y maquillarse, bajo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Llamo a la puerta con los nudillo y entro, como siempre hacia. Se estaba arreglando el pelo. Iba con unos vaqueros, unas deportivas y una camiseta de manga corta con una camisa encima. Kate se dio cuenta de que su hermano había cambiado bastante. Y eso que solo habían pasado 5 años desde a ultima vez que se vieron. Se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Kate – Te e echado de menos todos estos años.

Aarón – Y yo a ti también pequeña. – Dijo correspondiéndola al abrazo. La verdad es que si que la había echado de menos. El pasar de tenerla revoloteando en casa a no… la había extrañado muchísimo - ¿Vamos yendo?

Kate – Claro – Aarón cogió el abrigo de ella y se lo puso, después cogió el suyo y marcharon hacia el coche.

10 minutos después, un sonriente Castle les habría la puerta. Iba con un delantal y una manopla puesta. Se le veía muy bien así vestido.

Rick – Hola – dijo agarrando a Kate de la cintura atrayéndola a él y dándola un beso en los labios.

Kate – Hola – Dijo sonriendo, le había gustado ese saludo de su escritor favorito.

Aarón – Hola – dijo dándole la mano, gesto que también hizo en escritor y mientras Kate pasaba dentro, aprovecho para susurrarle al oído – Cuídala.

Rick – Siempre.

Debido al timbre, Martha apareció y se acerco hacia la detective abrazándola.

Martha - ¿Quién es este chico de aquí?

Kate – Martha, este es mi hermano Aarón, Aarón esta es Martha, la madre de Rick.

Martha – Ui ¿ahora mi hijo es Rick? – Kate sonrió, la habían pillado.

Aarón – Encantado.

Martha – Igualmente querido, la verdad es que os parecéis muchísimo.

Kate – Nos lo suele decir la gente.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera, Alexis bajaba corriendo en dirección hacia Kate, la abrazo y debido a la velocidad a la que venía, Aarón tuvo que sujetar a su hermana para que no se cayese.

Alexis – Me alegro que estés mejor.

Kate – Gracias, oh este es mi hermano Aarón, Aarón esta es Alexis la hija de Rick – "Mierda" se dijo a si misma, lo había vuelto a llamar Rick.

Alexis sonrió debido a que la detective le había llamado a su padre por el nombre y no por el apellido. Pero Kate al noto algo raro a Alexis estaba diferente y entonces se dio cuenta.

Kate – No puede ser… - Dijo muy bajito

Aarón – ¿No puede ser el que?

Kate – Nada, cosas mías – Dijo una Kate muy seria. No podía ser posible, no viniendo de Alexis, pero estaba segura. De todas formas esperaría a la cena y si notaba algo más se lo diría, así podría asegurarse. Se acercó a Rick y lo abrazó por detrás.

Rick – Wow, no pensé que fueras tan… abierta – Dijo sorprendido por el gesto.

Kate – Rick, son tu familia, me da igual que lo sepan, además te he llamado dos veces por tu nombre y creo que eso nunca antes lo he hecho.

Rick - En ese caso… - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y la besaba.

Pero el timbre les saco de sus sueños. Ryan y Jenny, junto con Esposito, Lanie y Avril. Martha, fue a abrir la puerta, ya que su hijo estaba "ocupado" y su nieta estaba retirando la comida del fuego con ayuda de Aarón.

Martha – Hola queridos.

Lanie – Hola Martha – El resto sonrieron en forma de saludo.

Martha – Pasad – Lanie sonrió y cruzaron dentro del umbral de la puerta. Al entrar se encontraron con la pelirroja, terminando de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa, al escritor sacando una gran bandeja del horno, a la detective riñendo a su hermano, y Aarón ignorando por completo a Kate.

Beckett se acerco a sus amigos y, Castle, en cuanto se deshizo de la bandeja colocándola en la encimera, se unió a ella. En cambio, Aarón se quedo quieto mirando a un punto perdido de la sala.

Kate - ¿Aarón? – pregunto, después de darse la vuelta al ver que su hermano no venía con ella.

Aarón – Eh si, ya voy – Dijo mientras se unía al grupo.

Kate – Jenny, este es mi hermano Aarón, Aarón esta es Jenny, la mujer de Ryan.

Jenny – Hola

Aarón – Hola, encantado.

Jenny – Igualmente.

Avril - ¡Aarón! – Grito mientras iba corriendo hacia él. La chica acababa de entrar debido a que había recibido una llamada telefónica

Aarón – ¡Amor! – Grito también, mientras la abrazaba y poco después se daban un lento y romántico beso.

Avril – Pensé que te había perdido - Dijo mientras e abrazaba mas fuerte contra su novio.

Aarón – No, no, no, eso nunca.

Kate – Después de esta escenita, supongo que os imaginareis que Avril es la novia de mi hermano – Dijo al ver como Alexis y Martha miraban a la pareja extrañadas.

Después de terminar con los saludos y un rato de conversación mientras se terminaba de cocinar la cena, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios en la mesa. El escritor y su musa juntos, al igual que Jenny y Ryan y Avril y Aarón. Mientras que Lanie y Espo, se fijaban en cada gesto que se dedicaban Kate y Rick. Pero la detective no se pasaba dando toda su atención a Castle, también se fijaba en Alexis y ahí fue cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron. Pero un comentario de Aarón la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Aarón – Por cierto pequeña… - Intento continuar pero Kate no le dejo.

Kate – Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así.

Aarón – Por cierto chiquilina... – Todos empezaron a reírse por el curioso "apodo" que había dicho Aarón, menos la detective que le agarro de la oreja y se la retorció – Ahhh no hace falta que seas tan agresiva - dijo mientras se frotaba la oreja – Duele ¿Sabes?

Kate – Por que te crees que lo hago – Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

Rick – Veo que tu gusto por tirar de las orejas viene de mucho antes de conocerme a mí.

Aarón – Desde hace mucho tiempo, como es tan bajita no llega a gran cosa y se dedica a agarrar la orejas de a gente. Es su arma defensiva – Entonces la detective exploto.

Kate – Disculpad, pero me voy a levantar de la mesa – Dicho esto, se fue corriendo a por su hermano, el cual al verla como se levantaba de la silla también se echo a correr.

Rick – No es tan baja, me llega mas o menos por…los ojos – Dijo el escrito, con el fin de calmar un poco las cosas. Su querida musa iba a explotar

Aarón – ¿La has visto sin tacones? – Esa frase fue la gota que colmo el vaso y mientras todos se reían a carcajada limpia, Kate logro alcanzar a su hermano y levanto al pierna con el fin de darle una suave patada, a pesar de estar picándola mucho, sabía que todavía estaba débil y no quería hacerle daño. Pero este se la agarro y le quito uno de los tacones - ¿Cómo puedes correr con esto? – Dijo mientras miraba asombrado al tacón.

Kate – Corriendo y ahora dámelo.

Aarón – Si le quieres, ven a por él – Y se fue andando hacia la mesa, donde estaban todos observando como la dura detective era derrotada por su hermano.

Kate – Aarón, no te lo voy a repetir, dámele.

Aarón – Yo tampoco te lo voy a repetir, si le quieres ya sabes a donde venir – La detective miro al techo, apretó los puños, suspiro y se quito el otro tacón, dejando ver a los demás su estatura real.

Esposito – Pues si que eres pequeña – La detective le fulmino con la mirada.

Martha – Tranquila querida, yo también he sido baja toda mi vida.

Kate – Gracias Martha, y ahora, devuélveme el zapato – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano.

Aarón – No.

Kate – ¿Cómo que no?

Aarón – Antes quiero que hagas otra cosa.

Kate – Ni hablar.

Aarón – Pues te quedas sin tacón.

Kate – Aarón…

Aarón – No hay excusa que valga, o haces lo que quiero o te quedas sin tacón.

Kate – Dios, me sacas de quicio. ¿Que quieres ahora?

Aarón – Castle, por favor, ¿serias tan amable de levantarte?

Rick – Pues claro.

Kate – Oh no, ni lo sueñes.

Aarón – Oh si, lo harás.

Kate – No, me niego – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Aarón – Como tú quieras – Dicho esto, se acerco a Rick y le susurro algo al oído a lo que el escritor respondió con un "por supuesto" y se acerco a una estantería bastante alta y coloco el tacón de su hermana encima.

Kate – Aarón coge ahora mismo el zapato y dámele.

Aarón – Haz lo que yo quiero y te le doy.

Kate – Lanie, por favor ¿me coges el zapato?

Lanie – Lo siento mucho cielo, pero me lo estoy pasando en grande viendo como tu hermano te pica – A lo que el resto asintieron.

Kate – Esta te la guardo – Dijo mirando a su amiga.

Lanie – Creo que valdrá la pena – Entonces la detective se rindió y clavo su mirada en si hermano.

Alexis – Yo te cogeria el zapato pero no llego.

Kate – No pasa nada Alexis – Y se acerco hasta su hermano.

Aarón – Veo que por fin te has dado por vencida.

Kate – No me queda otra, te vas a arrepentir, lo prometo.

Aarón – Si si, si eso ya lo sabia y ahora, ¿Eres tan amable de ponerte al lado de Rick? – Entonces el resto de invitados comprendieron lo que Aarón quería hacer – Hagan sus apuestas amigos, ¿por donde creen que le llegara Kate a Rick sin tacones? – El comentario origino unas risas y recibió una colleja por parte de su hermana – Oye, tu te estas acostumbrando a pegar mucho eh, y eso no es bueno.

Kate – Ya, y tu te estas acostumbrando mucho a darle a la lengua y eso tampoco es bueno – Se acerco a Rick y se puso a su lado. Entonces todos comprobaron que, sin tacones, la detective le llegaba por la barbilla. A esposito se le escapo una risa ahogada y una mirada asesina se clavo en el – ¿Tanta gracia te hace espo?

Espo – La verdad, es que si, hace mucha gracia.

Kate – Y ahora, ¿me devuelves el tacón?

Aarón – Pues claro - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. El escritor se fijo en que todos estaban mirando a Aarón y aprovecho y se acerco a la detective.

Rick – Tranquila, no me importa que seas baja – Dijo susurrándola al oído, haciendo que la detective se estremeciera con el contacto del aliento de Castle en su cuello. Una ligera sonrisa se reflejo en la cara de Beckett.

Aarón – Ten, tus preciados tacones – Y acto seguido, Kate se les puso, volviendo a tener la estatura a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a verla.

Alexis – Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto – Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Rick – Vale calabaza.

Alexis – Adiós – Y recibió otro adiós por parte de todos los presentes. Una vez que la pelirroja desapareció por las escaleras, Kate se puso inquieta, estaba segura, pero como había sido Alexis capaz de hacerlo. Jamás esperó eso de ella, y sabía que tenia que ayudarla, y que mejor momento para hablar con ella que ahora, que su padre estaba lo suficientemente entretenido como para subir y escuchar su conversación.

Kate – Rick, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con tu hija? – Dijo muy seria

Rick – Pues claro, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kate – No – Dijo sacando una falsa sonrisa.

Rick – Esta bien, sube.

Kate – Gracias – Y se acerco a su hermano – No dejes que nadie suba, luego te digo porque – Le dijo susurrando.

Aarón – Entendido – Y dicho esto, Kate subió las escaleras en busca de la pelirroja.

Alexis que acababa de entrar en su cuarto oyó como llamaban a la puerta con los nudillos.

Kate – Soy Kate, ¿Puedo pasar?

Alexis – Pues claro – La puerta se abrió y la detective entro, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella.

Kate - ¿Por qué?

Alexis – ¿Por qué que?

Kate – Alexis, no te hagas la tonta conmigo.

Alexis – De verdad Kate, no se de que me estas hablando.

Kate – ¿Desde cuando tomas drogas? – No se lo pensó, y la cara de la chica cambió radicalmente.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Kate - ¿Por qué?

Alexis – ¿Por qué que?

Kate – Alexis, no te hagas la tonta conmigo.

Alexis – De verdad Kate, no se de que me estas hablando.

Kate – ¿Desde cuando tomas drogas? – No se lo pensó, y la cara de la chica cambió radicalmente.

Alexis – Yo no tomo drogas – Dijo asustada.

Kate - ¿A no? – Dijo confiada – Entonces explícame porque tienes los ojos así – Alexis al oír eso se fue al espejo a mirarse los ojos, pero les tenía como siempre.

Alexis – Kate, no tengo nada en los ojos – Dijo titubeando.

Kate – Exacto, pero has ido a mirarte al espejo preocupada por si te habían dejado "marca".

Alexis - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Se rindió, Beckett era mas lista que ella – Me dijeron que nadie lo notaria a menos que también las hubieran tomado y ni mi padre ni mi abuela las han tomado – Dijo aterrorizada y a la vez segura de sus palabras – Un momento, si lo has sabido, quiere decir que tu… - Y su mirada se clavo en los ojos verdes de la detective.

Kate – Si Alexis, yo también he tomado drogas – La chica no sabia que decir – Pero todos las tomamos por alguna razón, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Alexis – ¿Se lo dirás a mi padre?

Kate – Mira, no puedo ocultarle una cosa así, pero primero quiero que te limpies. Si lo prefieres, no se lo diremos hasta que estés completamente curada, pero antes o después tienes que decírselo.

Alexis - ¿Por qué tomaste drogas?

Kate – Tenía quince años, mi madre hacia poco que había muerto y mi hermano y yo decidimos venirnos a vivir a USA.

Alexis – ¿No eres americana?

Kate – No, soy Española al 100% - Sonrió - Cuando nos mudamos a USA, yo estaba sola casi todo el día. Mi hermano estaba trabajando y yo no tenía amigos. En España, después de que mi madre muriera, mis amigos y familiares evitaban que me derrumbara pero cuando vine a USA estaba sola y busque consuelo en el alcohol y en las drogas, no llegue nunca a fumar porque mi abuelo se murió de cáncer de pulmón. Pocos meses después, mi hermano se entero y dejo todo para ayudarme a salir de ellas. Y si me dejas quiero ayudarte yo a ti. Siempre que me acordaba de mi madre, las drogas hacían que esos recuerdos desaparecieran, me olvidaba de todo y dejaba de sufrir por un tiempo. Lo malo de los recuerdos es que te transportan a momentos que sabes que no se van a volver a repetir y eso te duele. Pero mi hermano me pillo a tiempo y me ayudo – Dijo feliz – ¿Desde cuando las tomas?

Alexis – Hace un par de meses, antes de entrar en la universidad.

Kate – Esta bien. Ahora tengo que hacerte otra pregunta y todo dependerá de la respuesta que me des. ¿Estas dispuesta a limpiarte? – Alexis se quedo pensando, su padre, que le diría cuando se entere de que ha estado consumiendo drogas, y tres tantos de lo mismo su abuela, no quería defraudarlos, siempre han estado ahí para ella y cuando la dan un poco de libertad, la aprovecha para liarla. Pensó en lo mucho que sufrirán cuando se enteren de que a estado tomando drogas y no se lo pensó más.

Alexis – Si

Kate – Esta bien, empezaremos cuando quieras, pero cuanto antes mejor ¿vale?

Alexis – Por mi empezamos mañana. Quiero estar limpia antes de las Navidades.

Kate – Entendido – Dijo guiñándola un ojo – Pero necesito otra cosa.

Alexis – Claro, ¿cual?

Kate – El móvil de tu camello – Alexis cogió su móvil y busco.

Alexis – 638461860

Kate – 638461860… ya esta, mañana vendré por la mañana y empezaremos con tu limpieza.

Alexis – Gracias – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Kate – No tienes porque dármelas, yo también he pasado por esto y se lo duro que es – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Alexis – Kate…

Kate - ¿Si?

Alexis – No se lo digas todavía a mi padre por favor.

Kate – No soy yo la que se lo tiene que decir, sino tú – Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, vio como el escritor clavó su mirada en ella.

Rick - ¿Todo bien?

Kate – Todo bien – Dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que había ido mejor de lo que ella se esperaba, tal y como era Alexis pensó que se cerraría en banda y no hablaría con ella. Y mucho menos que estaría dispuesta a limpiarse.

Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó el postre. El escritor había preparado una tarta de chocolate blanco que tenía una pinta deliciosa, tenía un corte raro pero bonito. Castle partió un cacho para cada uno y los comentarios halagadores empezaron a surgir.

Kate – Dios Castle, esta buenísima.

Espo – Si bro, no se que la habrás echado pero esta deliciosa.

Jenny – Llevan razón, esta muy rica Castle.

Ryan – Tienes que darme la receta tío.

Rick – Gracias, ya sabía que estaba buena pero no pensé que tanto, aunque comparada con las que me hacía mi madre, si esta de muerte – Las risas por parte de todos infundaron la sala. Kate, mientras todos estaban disfrutando de la escena, sacó su móvil y abrió la aplicación "notas" y se puso a escribir, dándoselo al poco rato a su hermano, el cuál después de leerla al completo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Kate – Chicos – Dijo casi gritando debido a que las risas habían aumentado – Tengo que preguntaros algo, pero quiero que Alexis este presente también. Ahora vuelvo – La detective, mientras subía por las escaleras, oyó como todos se estaban preguntando que les iba a decir. Una vez arriba, llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Alexis y entró después de que la chica la diera permiso.

Kate – Hola otra vez – Dijo sonriendo.

Alexis – Hola – Dijo la pelirroja mas animada.

Kate – Veras, quiero preguntaros algo a todos, y dado el significado de TODOS, tu estas incluida a si que… ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

Alexis – Pues claro - Bajaron las escaleras y una vez todos juntos, Aarón se levantó, se puso al lado de su hermana y esta ultima empezó a hablar.

Kate – Bueno chicos…como queda algo menos de un mes para navidades, estuve pensando que podríamos pasarlas todos juntos.

Aarón – Y como ni Avril ni yo os conocemos mucho y vosotros no nos conocéis ni a mi ni a Avril, hemos pensado en ir a algún lugar donde tanto Katie como yo, estemos cómodos. Y en el que podáis disfrutar de nuevas costumbres y pasar una navidad diferente al resto.

Kate – ¿Os queréis venir a pasar las navidad con mi hermano y conmigo a España?


	15. Chapter 15

15

Kate - ¿os queréis vendar a pasar las navidades con mi hermano y conmigo a España? – Al oír España, Alexis se giro de repente para mirar a su padre con cara de asombro.

Alexis - ¿Has dicho España?

Kate – Si – La pelirroja fue corriendo hacia Beckett y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Alexis – ¡Bien, bien ,bien! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Siempre he querido ir a España, muchas gracias Kate – Dijo la chica toda ilusionada.

Espo – Nos encantaría jefa, pero el viaje debe de ser muy caro y ya no hablemos del alojamiento.

Rick – No hay problema, tomároslo como uno de mis regalos de navidad – Dijo el escritor sonriente.

Kate – El viaje habrá que pagarle pero el alojamiento no.

Ryan - ¿Cómo que el alojamiento no?

Kate – Tengo una casa en España.

Lanie – Haber cielo si me entero, ¿tienes una casa en España y nunca me lo has dicho? ¿Pero que clase de amiga eres tu?

Kate – Que exagerada eres Lanie.

Jenny – ¿Cómo es que tienes una casa en España? – Pregunto una Jenny casi inexistible ya que apenas había hablado durante la cena.

Kate – Una larga historia.

Lanie – Tienes toda la noche cariño.

Aarón – Hasta que nuestra madre murió, Katie y yo vivíamos en España – Todos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que acababa de decir Aarón, todos menos el escritor y su hija.

Lanie - ¡¿Eres Española?! – Grito emocionada.

Kate – Si Lanie, soy española y ahora… ¿Qué me decís, os venís?

Lanie - ¿Qué si voy? Pues claro que si, los Españoles son los tíos mas buenos del mundo y no voy a ir, por favor Kate – Las risas volvieron a aparecer en la sala debido al comentario de la forense.

Kate – Lanie, acabas de decir que mi hermano está "bueno", y tiene novia.

Lanie - ¿A si? – Dijo mientras notaba como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse.

Avril – Tranquila, ya se que esta bueno – Ahora fue el turno de las mejillas de Aarón de sonrojarse.

Aarón – Gracias hombre – Dijo mientras se reía.

Kate – Bueno, veo que Lanie se viene, ¿Y el resto? – Ryan y Jenny se miraron entre ellos y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Ryan – Por nosotros si, estará bien aprender nuevas costumbres, siempre me a gustado eso de comer castañas asadas, dicen que están muy ricas.

Aarón – Lo están, créeme lo están. Siempre que Katie y yo íbamos en Navidad a dar un paseo por las calles, cada vez que veíamos un puesto nos comprábamos un cucurucho de ellas.

Kate – Una pena que siempre acabases comiéndote mis castañas.

Espo – Yo creo que también iré, será divertido pasarlo todos juntos.

Aarón - ¿Amor, tu vienes verdad?

Avril – Pues claro – Y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Kate - ¿Qué tal si dejáis los arrumacos para otro momento?

Aarón – Acuérdate de tus sabias palabras hermana mía.

Kate – Vale, solo quedáis tu y Martha – Dijo señalando a Castle.

Rick – Madre, ¿Tu vas a ir?

Martha – Porque no, aunque no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

Kate – Martha, nunca eres una molestia. Será mas divertido contigo además no podía permitir que Alexis y tu hijo se vinieran y tu te quedaras aquí sola.

Martha – Gracias querida – La actriz agradeció ese gesto de la detective.

Kate – A si que… vamos todos ¿no?

Todos - ¡SI!

Aarón – Van a ser sin duda las mejores navidades.

Rick – Las mejores – Afirmo – Por cierto, ¿cuando marchamos?

Kate – Cuando Gates nos de las vacaciones. Más o menos, el 23 de diciembre.

Rick – Entendido, comprare los billetes para la semana del 17 al 23 y así podremos viajar cualquier día entre la semana

Espo – ¿Se puede hacer eso? – Pregunto curioso

Rick – Si los billetes son para 1º clase, si.

Aarón – ¿Katie, puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Kate – Si, ¿Rick, podemos ir al salón? – Lanie, Espo y Ryan sonrieron entre ellos.

Rick – Pues claro – Kate sonrió y una vez que su hermano y ella habían entrado al salón, los chicos empezaron a interrogar a Castle.

Espo – Tío, ¿Te ha llamado Rick? – El escritor tragó saliva.

Lanie – Si, te ha llamado Rick. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

Alexis – Eso papa, ¿Qué a pasado? – Aunque ella ya lo sabía, la encantaba ver como sus amigos le ponían nervioso.

Rick – O vamos chicos, no a pasado nada, simplemente me ha llamado Rick.

Ryan – ¿Y que significa que la jefa te llame Rick?

Rick - ¿Nada? – Pregunto cada vez más nervioso.

Espo – Nada, ¿Enserio? ¿No sabes poner otra excusa mejor?

Rick – Chicos enserio, no a pasado nada es solo un nombre.

Lanie – No es solo un nombre, es EL nombre – La forense recalco la penúltima palabra – Lo que significa que…- Pero alguien no la dejo terminar.

Kate – ¿Lo que significa el que? – Pregunto entrando por la puerta.

Lanie – Le has llamado Rick – Dijo una lanie victoriosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Kate - ¿Qué? Yo no le he llamado Rick.

Lanie – Oh si querida lo has hecho.

Kate – No, no lo he hecho.

Lanie – Lo niegues como lo niegues, sabes que te lo voy acabar sacando.

Kate – No me vas a sacar nada, porque no hay nada.

Lanie – Eso ya lo veremos – Dijo con la sonrisa todavía en la cara.

….

Minutos antes, mientras los chicos interrogaban al escritor…

Kate - ¿De que querías hablar?

Aarón – Papa

Kate - ¿Papa? – Pregunto confundida – Pensé que ya no os hablabais – Dijo con tristeza.

Aarón – Y no lo hacemos pero me refiero a que… ¿Va a pasar las navidades solo?

Kate – No, ya había pensado en eso y le conté lo que tenía pensado hacer y me dijo que no me preocupara que pasará las navidades en casa de los tíos en Asturias.

Aarón – ¿Estas segura?

Kate – ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Papa? – Dijo algo enfadada, mientras unas lagrimas luchaban por salir fuera de sus ojos y en milésimas de segundo cuando empezaron a recorrer su rostro la detective se las limpió con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, después de asegurarse que ninguna lagrima vas iba a volver a salir, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y abrió la puerta.

…

Kate – Entonces, vamos a ser… ¿10?

Rick – Haber, tu y yo, Ryan y Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, mi madre y Alexis, Aarón y Avril…si, 10 – Cuando el escritor se lo confirmó, la detective saco su móvil y empezó a marcar los números que salían en su pantalla del móvil.

Aarón - ¿A quien llamas?

Kate – A Lidia. Una de las últimas veces que estuve en España, le deje las llaves de casa para que cada cierto tiempo revisara las cosas.

Rick - ¿Lidia?

Kate – Si, es nuestra prima.

Rick - ¿Prima? ¿Tenéis primos?

Aarón - ¿Qué si tenemos primos? – Dijo mientras no podía evitar reírse – Somos unos… - Y los hermanos se miraron

A&K – 40 – Todos se quedaron asombrados, creían que les estaban tomando el pelo.

Rick – Ahora enserio, ¿Cuántos sois?

Kate – 40 Castle, somos 40.

Rick - ¡40! No puede ser, son demasiados.

Kate – Contando a mi madre, eran 11 hermanos y mi padre, contándose a él son 3 a si que tengo… 28 tíos. A dos hijos por familia mas o menos y contando con que alguna pareja no a tenido hijos… 40 Castle, es pura matemática.

Rick – Ostia.

Alexis – ¡Papa!

Rick – Lo siento… es que me parecen demasiados.

Kate – *Hola Lidia…* - Y la detective desapareció por la puerta.

Aarón – ¿Alguno de vosotros es racista? – Pregunto de repente, ninguno entendía a que venia la pregunta.

Espo – ¿Como que si alguno es racista?

Kate – Pues eso Javi, que si alguno de vosotros es racista – Dijo Kate apareciendo otra vez por la puerta a los pocos minutos de haberse ido.

Rick – Yo no.

Espo – Ni yo.

Lanie – Yo tampoco cielo

Alexis – Ni yo

Martha – Yo no querida

Ryan – Nunca.

Jenny – Yo tampoco.

Avril – Ni yo amor – Dijo mirando a su novio.

Kate – Menos mal.

Ryan - ¿A que ha venido la pregunta?

Kate – Dos de nuestras primas son chinas y otras dos son cubanas, y hay gente que bueno… ya me entendéis. Puede que cuando lo dices no sepas el daño que hacen pero cuando tienes a alguien cercano que sufre porque le juzgan solo porque sea de otro país, la cosa cambia y bueno, no quería que ninguno de vosotros hiciera ningún comentario de ese tipo.

Espo – Tranquila, eso no va a ocurrir.

Kate – Gracias, de verdad.

Aarón – Si, gracias. Oh y Katie, ¿Qué te ha dicho Lidia?

Kate – Que no hay problema, entre Eva y ella se encargaran de tener la casa algo adecentada para cuando lleguemos.

Aarón – Entendido, mientras vosotros estéis trabajando, yo me puedo quedar en tu casa – Dijo señalando a su hermana – Y voy preparando una lista con las cosas que podamos necesitar para el viaje.

Kate – De eso nada, prepararas la lista si te hace ilusión pero en comisaría. No te vas a quedar solo ¿entendido?

Aarón – El meterte a policía te ha hecho muy mandona ¿Sabes?

Kate – Si y como sigas en ese plan, me convertiré en algo peor que mandona.

Aarón – ¡Que miedo! – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kate – Ya veras cuando estemos los dos solos en casa…

Aarón – Bueno, solos solos, lo que se dice solos, no vamos a estar verdad ¿Avril?

Avril – Si soy alguna molestia, puedo irme a un hotel.

Kate – Oh no tranquila, así me puedo vengar por el ridículo que me ha hecho pasar mi querido hermano en comisaría y hace un rato.

Aarón – No serás capaz.

Kate – Tu prueba a ver, tu prueba – Todos oyeron como Aarón tragaba saliva, que cosas habría hecho para que ahora tuviera miedo de lo que su hermana pudiera decir.

Lanie – Cielo, ¿te importaría contarnos algo sobre las fiestas Navideñas en España? Ya que vamos, supongo que será bueno que sepamos algo.

Kate – Pues claro, primero, ¿Alguno sabe donde esta Valladolid? – Nadie dijo nada – Si tuviera un mapa os lo enseñaría…

Rick – Ahora vuelvo – y fue en dirección a su despacho. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió con su portátil. Una vez encendido, arrancó el GoogleEarth y se lo tendió a la detective para que siguiera con su explicación.

Kate – Gracias. Bueno, esto de aquí – Dijo señalando una zona en el noreste de España – Es Valladolid. Nosotros no vivimos en la misma ciudad, vivimos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Santovenia de Pisuerga. Esta a unos… 10 minutos de la ciudad. En Navidades, cuando éramos pequeños siempre nos íbamos a Valladolid ciudad y pasábamos allí la mayor parte de la noche dando un paseo por las calles los cuatro. Desde principios de diciembre están decoradas con luces y adornos y en la Plaza Mayor hay un árbol enorme lleno de luces adornos y en la parte baja, una zona para que la gente ponga cartas sobre sus propósitos de año nuevo y las cuelgue, también allí hay unos carruseles para los niños pequeños. Luego por las calles hay puestos de castañas asadas que están buenísimas. Los centros comerciales están decorados de arriba abajo. Todo es precioso – La detective estaba emocionada, al decir todo esto se acordaba de ella de pequeña paseando agarrada de la mano de su madre o jugando con su hermano pisando las alcantarillas. No se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Aarón – Buenos tiempo ¿verdad? – Odiaba ver a su hermana llorar.

Kate – Si – Dijo casi sin fuerza. Aarón se acerco por detrás, Beckett al verle, se levanto y le abrazó. El resto observaban la escena, era increíble lo mucho que cambiaba la detective cuando estaba su hermano cerca.

Aarón – Hey, tranquila – Notaba como Kate no quería llorar porque estaba delante de todos y se estaba ahogando. Le miro al escritor y le hizo una seña con la cabeza moviéndola hacia el despacho, el cual asintió. Aarón le agarro a su hermana de la mano y la llevo hasta el despacho – Katie cielo – La hizo sentarse en la silla de Castle – Llora, tranquila, ya no te pueden ver. – Dijo mientras notaba como sus propios ojos se humedecían y a los pocos segundos sus mejillas se mojaban – Mírame – La dijo mientras la cogía de la barbilla – Se que al ir allí nos acordaremos mucho de mama, pero nos vendrá bien. Además esta vez no estamos solos, tú tienes al escritor y tus amigos, y yo tengo a Avril.

Kate – No se si voy a poder aguantar tanto tiempo allí. La última vez que fui, solo con ver la entrada…

Aarón – Te da vergüenza que te vean llorar, es eso ¿no?

Kate – No es vergüenza – Dijo mientras su hermano le limpiaba las lagrimas con los dedos – Es que no quiero arruinar la reputación que me a costado 13 años conseguir. No quiero que en la comisaría me vean como una mujer. Quiero que me vean como una detective – Sus amigos, que estaban escuchando la conversación desde la cocina, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tiene que estar sufriendo al invitarles a ir a España. Para ellos solo es un viaje como otro cualquiera pero para Beckett y su hermano, son ir directos a por recuerdos felices de su infancia y, quieras o no, los recuerdos te transportan a momentos que sabes que no se van a volver a repetir.

Aarón – Escúchame bien. Entiendo que quieras parecer dura delante de toda la comisaría, pero ¿delante de tus amigos? ¿Por qué?

Kate – Llevas razón, son mis amigos y no tendría que darme vergüenza llorar delante de ellos pero…

Aarón – Pero nada pequeña. Ven aquí – La dijo mientras la tendía el brazo. Se abrazaron durante unos minutos más.

Kate – Odio que me trates como a una niña pequeña, pero a veces me encanta - y salieron a fuera con los demás, ambos con los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Estuvieron un rato más hablando sobre las navidades y poco a poco, fue cayendo la noche y con ella los invitados. Los primeros en macharse fueron Jenny y Ryan. Poco después Lanie y Espo y por ultimo Kate, Aarón y Avril.

Kate – Adiós Martha.

Martha – Adiós querida.

Alexis – Entonces al final mañana ¿no?

Kate – Si – Dijo sonriendo.

Rick – ¿Qué están tramando dos de las tres mujeres a las que más quiero en el mundo? – Dijo acercándose a la detective por detrás y pasando sus manos por sus caderas.

Alexis – Nada papa.

Rick – Ya que mi hija no piensa decirme nada, tendré que sacártelo a ti – Dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello

Kate – Lo siento, pero es una mañana de chicas y… tu – Dijo señalándole mientras se giraba para quedar enfrente suyo – No lo eres.

Aarón – Katie, ¿que me dijiste antes sobre dejar los arrumacos para otro momento?

Kate – Antes estábamos todos delante y ahora solo nosotros y nos estamos decidiendo a si que cállate – El escritor se acerco a sus labios y los besó, como había estado deseando desde hace 4 años.

Rick – Te quiero.

Kate – Y yo – Dijo volviendo a juntar sus bocas – Mañana nos vemos – Y mientras se separaba, notó como la mano del escritor agarraba la suya con fuerza para que no se fuera – Alexis, mañana a las…11 estaré aquí ¿vale?

Alexis – Vale – Dijo algo inquieta.

Kate – No te preocupes, no vamos ha hacer gran cosa.

Alexis – De acuerdo – Dijo mas tranquila, pero aun así los nervios hacían que le temblaran las piernas. La detective, después de soltarse de Rick, se acercó hasta ella y la beso en el pelo, para hacerla saber que no la iba a dejar sola.

Alexis – Adiós Kate.

Kate – Adiós Alexis – Dijo sonriéndola – Adiós Rick.

Rick – Adiós Kate – Y dándola un ultimo beso, cerro la puerta y se preparo para otro interrogatorio.

Alexis - ¿Y bien?

Rick – Y bien ¿Qué?

Martha – Oh vamos querido – Dijo acercándose al sofá y sentándose – Hace dos días apenas os hablabais y de repente llegas a casa y nos dices que te marchas a Sacramento. Al día siguiente regresas y seguís como siempre, pero hoy cuando has vuelto de la comisaría tenias una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no hablemos de cuando a aparecido Beckett por la puerta.

Rick – Si estamos juntos, y ahora me gustaría irme a mi habitación – Hizo un amago de levantarse pero entre las dos mujeres le acorralaron y le hicieron volver a sentarse.

Alexis – O me lo cuentas tu ahora, o se lo pregunto mañana a la detective.

Rick – Esta bien. Cuando llegamos a comisaría los tres Kate me agarro del brazo y me hizo quedarme mientras su hermano subía a comisaría. Me contó todo y acabe perdonándola y bueno ahora… - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. No les iba a contar todo lo que le había dicho Beckett por ahora. No sabía como se lo tomaría ella.

Martha – Me alegro por ti.

Alexis – Y yo papa. No te había visto tan feliz antes.

Rick – Y ahora, si me dejáis – Dijo mirando las dos manos que tenia en su pecho – Creo que me iré a mi dormitorio – Se levantó y fue a su dormitorio donde una vez dentro cerro la puerta y se dejo caer sobre la cama, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días.

Mientras Rick hablaba con su madre y su hija, Kate y su "familia" llegaban a casa de la detective. Esta aparco el coche en la calle a pocos metros de la entrada se su edificio y su hermano sacó la maleta de su novia de la parte de atrás. Cuando entraron al hall, el portero saludo a Beckett como de costumbre y a los otros dos extraños para él. Subieron por el ascensor y una vez arriba, Kate saco las llaves de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, el contrario en el que tenía el móvil, ya que no quería que se la rayase la pantalla y abrió la puerta. Entró encendió la luz y les dejo pasar a Aarón y a Avril.

Kate – Bueno, esta es mi casa.

Aarón – ¿Has hecho reformas?

Kate – Algo así ¿Por qué?

Aarón – La última vez que vine, era diferente, muy diferente.

Kate – Oh, mi anterior casa… como decirlo… explotó.

Aarón - ¡Exploto! Menos mal que no estabas dentro…

Kate – Si que estaba dentro, pero eso pasó hace un par de años.

Aarón - ¡Que estabas dentro! – Dijo cada vez mas alterado – ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Kate – No lo vi necesario.

Aarón – ¿No vistes necesario el llamarme al menos para contármelo?

Kate – Umm… No.

Aarón – Menuda hermana tengo – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kate – Pos parece que somos iguales, porque se me de uno que su vida estaba en peligro y no me avisó – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

Aarón - ¿Y a quien tengo que agradecer que sigas viva? – Dijo con curiosidad.

Kate - ¿Quién dice que no he salido yo por mi propio pie?

Aarón – Oh vamos, estarías herida por la explosión, además es imposible que salieras por tu propio pie si todo estaba en llamas.

Kate – Castle, dale las gracias a Castle.

Aarón – ¿Te sacó él?

Kate – Si, estábamos en un caso, y el asesino me dedicaba los crímenes, creímos que le habíamos pilado porque se suicido delante nuestro, pero fue una trampa y estaba vivo. Castle se dio cuenta y me llamo al móvil unas cuantas veces, pero como estaba en la ducha no pude responder. No dejo de insistir y cuando salí de la ducha se lo cogí. Le pregunte que que pasaba y me dijo que el asesino seguía vivo y entonces explotó la bomba. Me dio tiempo a meterme en la bañera antes de que mi casa estallara y la bañera de metal y la puerta me sirvieron de escudo. En cuanto Castle llego a mi apartamento, tiro la puerta abajo y se acerco a mí. Como estaba desnuda, me tendió su abrigo y me lo puse. Tenia una herida en la cabeza y una contusión leve en el pie derecho.

Avril – Wow, menuda suerte tuviste.

Kate – No es suerte, es alguien de confianza que nunca me decepciona – Dijo sonriendo.

Aarón – Recuérdame que le de las gracias.

Kate – No – Dijo mientras reía – Bueno, a menos que queráis dormir en el sofá, seguidme – Subieron por las escaleras en las cuales había libros colocados, entre ellos la serie completa de libros de Nikki Heat y Derrick Storm, la detective abrió una puerta que llevaba al piso de arriba. Entraron los tres. El pasar esa puerta era como entrar a otra casa completamente diferente a la de abajo. La pared de enfrente de la puerta estaba llena de fotos y objetos colgando. La pared se dividía en tres zonas. De su infancia en España, de su vida actual y de sus mejores recuerdos.

La primera estaba situada a la derecha, con fotos suyas de cuando era pequeña, de su hermano, de su madre y de su padre, de sus amigos de la infancia, de sus primos y tíos, de su abuela, de su familia entera, de su instituto, de su colegio, de su pueblo. También había colgada una orla de graduación, que por los años que ponía fue cuando abandono su colegio para ir al instituto Al lado de esta, un álbum en el que había fotos de su paso por el Nicomedes Sanz, su colegio Había una diadema de Minnie encima de una foto de su hermano en Disney Land Paris, un par de camisetas firmadas por sus amigos y dos gorras, también firmadas, tres medallas de campeonatos de baloncesto, un sobre abierto en el que se puede ver una invitación a una boda, un montón de cartas de amigas, escritas por los dos lados y un sin fin de cosas más.

En la zona derecha se encontraba su vida actual, con fotos de Lanie y de ella, de cuando empezó en la comisaría, de su primer caso, de Roy, una en la que están todos juntos: Ryan y Jenny vestidos de novios, Rick con traje y ella agarrada de su brazo, Lanie y Esposito igual que ellos, en la boda de los primeros. También había alguna foto de Alexis y ella, alguna de Martha pero sobre todo de Rick. Al lado de una de las fotos del escritor, estaba una foto firmada por todos los actores de calle de la tentación.

En la ultima zona, justo en el medio había una foto antigua, estaban su madre, su hermano su padre y ella, al lado de un árbol de navidad. Ella parecía tener 10 años y su hermano 13. Alrededor de esta foto había muchas otras, ella subida a caballito en su hermano, una con 4 chicas más, alguna de cuando era prácticamente una niña en sus primeros años de colegio. A Aarón le llamo la atención una foto de su hermana esposada al escritor subidos en una especie de nevera o baúl de metal, y debajo de ellos un tigre. También se fijó en una foto de hace bastantes años. Katie estaba muy jovencita y al lado Castle, con unos años menos al igual que ella, firmando la dedicatoria para su hermana en uno de sus libros.

Aarón - ¿Desde cuando llevas haciendo esto?

Kate – Desde que exploto mi casa. Perdí algunos recuerdos porque no sabía donde estaban y otros se quemaron. Pensé que seria bueno tenerlos aquí y si alguna vez pasa algo parecido, se donde están.

Aarón – Hey, este soy yo – Dijo acercándose a la foto suya en Disney Land Paris.

Kate – Si.

Aarón – Y estas orejitas te las regalé yo – Dijo emocionado, jamás habría pensado que la guardarías tanto tiempo.

Kate – Si, me acuerdo de la ilusión que me hizo que me las trajeras.

Aarón – ¿Y esta foto de aquí? – Dijo acercándose a la del tigre.

Kate – Fue en un caso, nos secuestraron a Castle y a mi y nos esposaron – Dijo sonriendo – Bueno, digamos que esta será vuestra casa durante el tiempo que estéis aquí, la puerta de la izquierda es el dormitorio, donde hay un baño y esta zona – Dijo señalando donde estaban – es el salón, solo tendréis que bajar abajo para salir de casa y para comer.

Avril – Muchas gracias Kate.

Kate – ¿Por qué?

Avril – Por dejar que me quede.

Kate – No se dan Avril, eres una mas de la familia – Y dicho esto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez allí, al igual que el escritor se dejó caer en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días y en como serían sus "sesiones" con Alexis. Tenía que ser muy cautelosa y saber bien lo que dice. Si sigue tomando drogas, podría cerrarse en cualquier momento y entonces sería imposible sacarla de ahí


End file.
